


I of the Storm

by LMillay



Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 33,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMillay/pseuds/LMillay
Summary: I'll be the blood if you'll be the bonesI'm giving you all, I'm giving you allSo lift up my body and lose all controlI'm giving you all, I'm giving you all.-Of Monsters and Men-
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Ubbe (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

The screams woke her first then the noise of the invasion tore her from her dreams, she had hidden beneath the table with her sisters but they were wrenched out by the invaders, she watched helplessly as her sisters were raped screaming for mercy. Their pleads were the first death she experienced, unable to help them was the second and the third was watching their throats slit one by one. She stared at their lifeless gaze as they were crumpled on the ground, their blood pooling around them and her blue eyes quickly focused on the man holding her. He had not tried to rape her and had not made any attempt to harm her either. He dragged her from the home that she had known her entire life, she cried for her father but something inside her knew he was gone, dead. She was tied with the rest of the captured village and eventually, when they had pillaged to their pleasure, shuffled on their boat. The journey was only a week before they landed at their own harbour and they were again shuffled off the boat, into the town centre. They would be auctioned off for gold and enter a life of servitude.

She kneeled in the mud beside her fellow villager when footsteps sounded, and she looked over. The man who had captured her was coming over, he was tall, handsome and proud. He walked with such confidence she had no doubt he was the head of the village and his sea-blue eyes focused on her. He crouched down before her and offered a cup of water to her lips, she drank thankfully.

"What is your name," he spoke, and she met his gaze.

"Elli," she spoke, and his eyebrows rose.

"The vanquisher of Thor," he said, and she lowered her eyes. Her mother had told her the story of Elli, how she had wrestled and defeated the thunder god. "Come with me," he said, removing the ropes that connected her to the rest and pulled her to her feet. She followed him, wrists still tied and kept her eyes to the ground. He led her to the Great Hall, they entered, and she gazed at the luxury of it. The food that sprawled across the table, the many jugs of mead and the festivities celebrating the pillage of her village. "Sit," he said, pressing a hand on her small shoulder and pushing her down to the wooden bench. He grabbed a plate of food and pushed it in front of her, untying her wrists. "Eat," he stated and disappeared, she looked after him. He confused her; she was his captive but he acted as though she was not a thrall. She quickly began to eat, afraid he would change his mind and he returned to her side, laughing. "You were hungry little thing," he stated and sat beside her, taking food from the plate "I am Ubbe Ragnarsson," he introduced, and she looked up at him, immediately recognizing the name.

"You are a son of Ragnar," she breathed.

"The very same," he agreed, raising his cup and drank from it. "Tell me, Elli, what do you think of my brothers and me?" he asked, and she glanced nervously at the other men in the hall.

"I do not know what you mean," she replied.

"You must think us monsters," he said. "Seeing us rape and slaughter your family," he said, and she felt her breath catch in her throat. Their screams had never left her and haunted her dreams.

"You are doing what all men do," she answered and continued eating.

"Do you wonder why I did not kill you?" he queried, and she stared hard at her plate of food but nodded. "It is your beauty," he explained, and she felt his finger stroke her cheek, she closed her eyes. Though he was handsome, she had not been with a man before and the touch was unusual to her. "I have not seen one like you before and I wished to keep you, protect you," he said. "You do not belong among the other thralls, you deserve to be here in the hall," he said and she looked at him. "A thrall that works in the hall is far more than a thrall that works in the pig stalls," he said and she looked back at her plate. "And you will have a warm bed," he said.

"Thank you," she said quietly, knowing she should not anger him.

"You are welcome, you will be my personal thrall and belong to me," he said. "Do you understand?" he asked, tipping her chin upwards so her eyes met his.

"I do," she agreed. He was implying that she was not to speak nor serve another while she was in his ownership.

"Good," he said, running his fingers down the back of her neck and then rose. "Eat, I cannot have an unhealthy thrall," he said and disappeared, she watched him join his brothers at the other table. She wondered how far she would be expected to serve him and if her inexperience would disappoint him, she needed to stay in his good graces. She had seen what the others would be sold off to and she did not want to join them.


	2. The Boneless Hunter

She acclimated to her surroundings and the expectations Ubbe had for her during the following days. She kept his cup and plate full, tending to his belongings wherever he may leave them. She was given a warm bed to sleep upon in the Great Hall, far better than those left to the cold and for a while she laid there, searching her memory for her parents. She didn't want to forget them, and she would force herself every night to remember every detail about them, about her sisters. She rolled over on her side and would have screamed if it was not for the hand that was promptly slapped across her mouth. Her eyes wide and her heart beating fast, she stared at the youngest brother who stared back at her.

"Do not scream or I will cut your throat where you lay," he stated, and she nodded slowly. Precariously he removed his hand, one finger at a time and when he was satisfied, she would keep her promise, he removed the entirety. "Do you know who I am?" he questioned.

"You are Ivar, the youngest brother," she breathed.

"I am far more than that," he scalded, and she shirked back, realizing she had insulted him. She had watched Ivar, seen his outbursts and anger, she did not want to be a victim of them. "I am Ivar, son of Ragnar and feared among many," he announced, nearly puffing his chest as he said it. "Ubbe keeps you to himself and it has made me wonder why, he does not mind sharing his other thrall," he stated, and she assumed he meant Margarethe.

"I do not know," she whispered, and he studied her.

"Your beauty is there but it is not anything earth-shattering, perhaps you do more for him than I know?" he asked and reached out, running his fingers through her long hair. "Do you provide for Ubbe when Margarethe is busy with Hvitserk, hm?" he asked and stroked her cheek.

"No," she managed, and his eyes returned to hers.

"Then what is it that keeps him so interested in you," he pondered and from his belt, undid his knife. She watched in horror as he took it to one of her locks of hair and cut through the fragile tendril, wrapping it around his finger when he cut it loose. "I will have to keep watch of you, little thrall," he muttered, and he was gone into the shadows as fast as he appeared. She stared into the darkness, afraid to close her eyes lest he return but at last could keep them open no longer, they slowly shuttered close.


	3. The Fearless Bear

She woke the next morning fearing she would open her eyes to him, but he was nowhere to be found. She rose, slipping on her shoes and began to seek Ubbe, her master. He was still asleep and so instead she helped the other thralls with their daily task. As she poured mead into the cup of Hvitserk, the hall door burst open and she looked over startled. The tallest brother entered, his wild eyes searching the hall for someone and his jaw set tightly.

"Ivar!" he shouted, and she followed his gaze to the brother who had put the fear of gods in her last night.

"Brother," he replied, and she could see the hesitation in his expression. Bjorn seemed to be the only brother Ivar slightly feared and it amused her. "What have I done now," he stated, and Bjorn moved closer to him, Ivar gazed up from his seated position. The conversation was quiet, she could not decipher what he was saying but she saw the fear ripple through Ivar, Bjorn was warning him of something. The tall, brutish man turned on his heel and marched from the hall, leaving as briskly as he had appeared. Ivar stared after him with a sickly smile upon his face and his grip on his axe was tight.

Ubbe had sent Elli down to the market to fetch him something when she came upon Bjorn again, this time he was leaned against a doorway with an apple in hand and his eyes following her, silently stalking her. She hurried her footsteps, eager to get back into the protective gaze of Ubbe and as she passed coin to the seller, she felt his presence behind her.

"What is your name," he demanded, and she inclined her head to show deference.

"Elli," she said quietly and refused to meet his eyes.

"Why do you sleep among warm straw when so many sleep in the cold?" he questioned and she shook her head, feeling tears coming to her eyes. She did not know how to reply to these questions put to her, she had never been taught these things and now she feared for her life every time she was addressed. "Are you my brother's whore?" he asked, and she shook her head violently. "So, you are a simple thrall that has the blessing of the gods," he mused, and she finally chanced a look into his eyes. He was stern, serious and everything Ubbe was not.

"I do not believe I am given such honours," she murmured, and her eyes were forced up by his finger beneath her chin, he held her gaze.

"Perhaps you do not believe it, but it seems to be true, why else would he give you such attention?" he asked, and she lowered her eyes quickly again. Bjorn dropped his finger from her chin and walked away without another word to her. She scurried back through the market and into the hall, giving Ubbe the item he had requested.

"What has happened to you?" he asked, grabbing hold of her wrist as she turned to leave, and she kept her eyes from his. "Has someone hurt you?" he asked, turning to face her.

"No, Prince Ubbe," she whispered, and he studied her for a few moments longer before releasing her. She quickly left to see to the rest of her duties, saying a silent prayer to the gods to protect her.

She did not trust the sons of Ragnar and wished they would simply ignore her existence.


	4. The Convival Actor

It was later in the night; the sons had been drinking and Elli had been struggling to make sure Ubbe's cup was full if not brimming with mead. As she poured the liquid, her eyes glanced at Hvitserk who was now past the point of drunk and had been staring at the same spot for many minutes. Margarethe was distracted by Ubbe, paying him no mind and Elli wondered how they shared one woman without having jealousy. Ubbe thrust his cup upwards to her surprise and she gazed into it, amazed it was empty. She poured again and then left to refill her pitcher.

"Your name is Elli, isn't it?" a voice came, and she turned, startled. Hvitserk stood in the doorway, leaned sloppily against it and his cup still in his hand.

"Yes, Prince Hvitserk," she murmured, and he nodded, striding across the room to her.

"My cup seems to be empty," he said, holding it out to her and after a moment, she filled it. He brought the cup to his lips while keeping his gaze on her and drank from it heartily, producing it to be filled once more. "Why do my brothers all seem to be after you?" he asked, and she glanced up at him quickly.

"I do not know what you mean," she said quietly and pulled the pitcher against her chest, her only protection against him.

"Bjorn has followed you to the market, Ivar sneaks in the dark to speak to you and Ubbe's eyes follow you wherever you go," he said, and she stared at him, he smiled. "Perhaps I seem aloof and unaware of what is going on but that is my greatest power, no one suspects me of watching them," he slurred and sighed, shrugging. "My brothers are dangerous as they seem, little thrall and I would watch myself if I were you," he muttered and turned away from her, gazing back into the hall. "One day they will all stab you in the back and smile while they do it," he muttered and she gazed at him, he seemed to be speaking more on his side than hers.

"You are the happiest of your brothers," she said at last and he scoffed, turning to face her. Hvitserk did not put fear into her, he had an easy demeanour and even jovial at most moments.

"If I did not force myself to be happy, I would kill myself," he said shrugging his shoulders again and wandered off into the hall with his half-drunk cup. She watched after him and felt a tinge of sadness for him. Behind the facade of his smile, he seemed miserable and had no way out of it.


	5. The Regretful Master

The dance with Ubbe began, she had watched him dance it with Margarethe and any other women that came in his path that he fancied. The moment his eyes were upon her, the look he gave her she knew and panic filled her heart. She had never been with a man nor had enjoyed the touch of a man either. She had thought that further off and with one she would grow to know, not one who kidnapped her. She hustled herself around the Great Hall, tending to him but scurrying off before he could reach out to her. She was refilling her pitcher when she felt body heat against her back and a hand on her hip.

"Why is my thrall avoiding me? Does she wish to be left out in the cold?" He breathed, so close her hair fluttered against her neck.

"I am sorry I have made you think I was avoiding you, I only was tending to your needs," she said wearily.

"You have filled my needs, all except one," he said, running his fingers down her neck and she closed her eyes. "I think there is one you will be very well suited at filling," he murmured and kissed the back of her neck. "I would like a bath tonight, I will expect you to tend to me," he said and left, she exhaled.

It was hours later, Elli had filled a large trough with boiling water and waited now for Ubbe. The door creaked open, she looked up and Ubbe entered. He eyed her and paused, looking hesitant.

"I do not wish you to tend me if you do not wish," he said at last and she stared at him.

"You are my master, I will do as you ask " she stated and rose from the bed. He watched her as she moved closer to him and she reached out nervously, undoing his belt. She took it from around his waist and laid it over the chair. She then began to untie his pants, before pausing and removing his shirt. She audibly gasped and he looked at her.

"What?" He asked and after a moment, she reached out. She ran her long finger over a scar that ran down his chest and he watched it in motion.

"I have never seen one so scarred," she murmured and still he gazed at her silently. Her finger moved to the next and shook her head. "What a fine warrior you must be," she complimented.

"I am still standing," he offered and she looked up at him. She drew her hand back and then began to untie his pants again. He grabbed hold of her hand and pushed it away. "Let me," he said and moved towards the trough. She watched as he pulled down his pants, lowering her eyes as his bare bottom came into view and only looked up when she heard the water splashing. She watched as he leaned back sighing happily and she moved towards him. She picked up the empty pitcher and went to dunk it into the water, gasping again. "What is it!" He exclaimed, his eyes open wide and he followed where her eyes went. He laughed and caused her to blush red. "Have you never seen a man's cock before?" He questioned and she shook her head. "Gods, are you a virgin?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes," she said softly.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of, little thrall, it provides great pleasure if it something you are interested in," he said and her eyes widened again, he smiled. "I am only asking you to wash my hair," he assured and she nodded, dunking the pitcher into the water. He tipped his head back and she ran the water through his hair. She began to wash it and he moaned in happiness, she continued. She ran the water through his hair again and he sat back up, shaking his head. "Thank you, that is all I need," he said dismissing her and she nodded, rushing from the room. She thumped the pitcher on the table and left to the cool night air, sitting down to catch her breath. She was confused by her feelings, the strange warmth between her legs and the beating of her heart, how Ubbe had made her so nervous. 


	6. The Cost of Freedom

A noise woke her from her sleep, it was as though something dragged along the floor and her eyes flew open, she had heard this once before. The crippled son of Ragnar hung over her and she stared into his fascinating blue eyes.

"Has my brother had his way with you yet?" he asked, and she shook her head. "Surprising for Ubbe, his natural charm normally works," he said, and she held his gaze, unable to turn her eyes from his. "Has he tried?" he asked.

"Yes, Prince Ivar," she said quietly, and he smiled.

"And you denied him? I am surprised you still live," he commented.

"I did not deny him, he changed his mind," she said softly, and Ivar laughed.

"My brother has gone soft for his thrall, this is amusing," he said and sat back, his crippled legs before him. She sat up on her elbows and stared down at him, he gazed at her. "So, you are a virgin then, little thrall?" he asked, and she nodded quickly, Ivar smiled again at her. "This is fortuitous," he replied, and she felt fear begin to rise in her chest. She did not know why he took such pleasure in Ubbe's change of heart nor that she was a virgin. "My other brothers will try to have their way with you, but you mustn't allow them, do you understand me?" he asked, his eyes focused on her and she nodded.

"Yes, Prince Ivar," she agreed, and he smiled.

"Your reward should you resist their charms will be your freedom, but I cannot tell you how," he said and then moved closer to her again, she could smell the mead on his breath. "I will give to you more than your little slave heart could ever desire," he whispered and before she was aware of what was happening, his lips were upon hers. She closed her eyes at the warm touch and then it was gone, he disappeared into the darkness. She laid awake for a long while after that, trying to decipher both his words and his kiss.

\-----

She woke early the next morning, going to eat her breakfast before Ubbe woke and as she sat with the other thralls, she eyed them. The thralls that surrounded her were the chosen ones, the ones who were kept near their owners and kept indoors, allowed the grace of warmth. She wondered what signified them as such and why she had been included.

"Elli, isn't it?" a man asked, and she looked at him, startled at being address.

"Y-yes," she stammered, and he nodded. He had kind blue eyes and wrinkles around them, he was far older than she.

"You are new here, I have not had the chance to talk to you yet," he said, and she smiled at him. "I have seen the way the sons of Ragnar gaze upon you and I think you should be careful," he said, and she felt her eyebrows rise.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You are too young to be involved in their games but they have chosen you and so you are at risk, you must be aware that the outcome for you will never be good," he said.

"I do not understand," she replied shaking her head and the woman beside her set her bread down.

"He means they want to have sex with you and that whichever brother you choose to give your maidenhood to will upset the other brothers and likely, they will kill you," she said and Elli stared at her horrified, she smiled. "There are ways to avoid this, but you must play their game wisely," she advised.

"Do everything in your power to not be caught alone with them," the man offered. "Do not let them believe you are interested in any way," he continued.

"Keep to Ubbe, he will protect you if you are a loyal thrall," she spoke, and Elli nodded. "He will even fight his brothers for you if it came down to it," she said.

"He seems to be happy to share though," Elli said and the woman smiled.

"Margarethe, she is a strange woman and was since the day she arrived, but she has enchanted the brothers," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I would not want to be in her place though, it is a dangerous game she plays," she commented.

"I feel it is as well, I have been afraid of angering any of them," she said.

"You will not anger them if you keep out of their way," the man stated, and Elli nodded.

"It is hard though when they seek you out," the woman said, and the man stared at her quietly.

"Yes, perhaps but if she does as you say and sticks close to Ubbe, I am sure she will be fine," he said, and the conversation was ended. The thralls left to do their daily tasks and Elli heard Ubbe's name being spoken, greeting him. She rose quickly and scampered into the hall, finding him seated at the table. She took a pitcher and rushed to him, filling his cup.

"Thank you," he said, and she inclined her head, stepping back. She felt eyes upon her, and she glanced over to see Ivar staring at her, she quickly lowered her eyes. It was clear from her observations that Ivar was the most dangerous of brothers and though she had in vain tried to avoid his attention, she had instead piqued his interest. He had promised her freedom and to a thrall, that was the most important dream. She doubted though any freedom given from Ivar would come at no cost.


	7. The Demons At the Door

She felt him upon her before his hands touched her and she shirked away, he laughed. It was kind laughter filled with no menace and she turned to face him. His blue eyes studied her, and his hand reached out, his finger stroking her face.

"Ivar has got to you, hasn't he?" he asked, and she nodded quickly. "You mustn't let him inside your head, little one," he said, tapping her temple gently. "He will win that way and we cannot have him winning," he said and pushed her hair back over her shoulder, admiring it as it fell from his fingers. "What does he tell you?" he asked, and she lowered her eyes.

"He only tells me he is surprised you have not had me yet, my prince," she said quietly, and he nodded, tracing over her jawline.

"For some reason, I feel you are meant for more than just my bed as a simple thrall," he said. "But I do not know what it is," he murmured as he watched his finger trail lower over her neck and stopped at her breasts. "I will save you, like a prized possession," he vowed, and her eyes widened as he moved closer, his lips pressed against hers. A mix of emotions fluttered through her body, exultation, nervousness, and fear. She was kissing the son of Ragnar, a highly regarded warrior in his as well as her lands but still, she was his thrall and at this moment he could do whatever he wished with her. "Come to me if Ivar harms you," he said as he parted and she nodded, he left her standing there.

\----

Elli looked up to the blonde woman as she sat at the table, her eyes firmly on her and pushed her cup forward, Elli filled it with the drink.

"I am told you are my husband's new favoured thrall," she said, and Elli looked up at her.

"I am his new slave, my lady," she said, lowering her head and Margarethe smiled, drinking from her cup.

"You are his new favoured slave, I see the way he haunts your footsteps, but I also see the way the other brothers haunt them," she spoke and shook her head. "They will no longer seek you when one has stolen your virginity, do not think you are remarkable," she said, and Elli lowered her eyes.

"I do not, my lady," she murmured, and Margarethe laughed, rising.

"Good," she said and departed, Elli watched as she moved to Hvitserk.

"Do not mind her, she has always been a nasty thing," the other thrall spoke, leaning into Elli. "Even when she was a thrall herself," she muttered.

\-----

Elli stood as Ubbe had told her on the docks, his fur in her arms and waited patiently while he loaded items on the ship. He returned to her at last and took her face in his hand, tipping her chin up so her eyes were on his.

"Keep yourself well, little slave and be wary of Margarethe," he said and kissed her tenderly on the lips, taking his furs. Elli watched him board the ship, her eyes fell to the other brothers who gazed at her as well and then looked to the Great Hall where Margarethe stood, her eyes ever on Elli. She could not say she did not fear the woman, she seemed to have the blood of ice and a heart of stone. She would keep her head down and out of the woman's way until Ubbe's return when she would once again be in his protection. It was no help to her that he had singled her out for joining him at the docks and giving her the final kiss before he was off. Yet she could not deny that it pleased her, his kiss sent electricity through her body and she enjoyed his touch, his attention. She reminded herself of Margarethe's words, that none would seek her when one had had her. For now, she would sleep with a dagger and find the places the woman did not haunt.


	8. Take From The Stolen

She did her best to see to her master's belongings, tending the hall and keeping from Margarethe's observant glare. The other thralls took pity on her and often sent her on errands to keep her from the woman's grasp. It was a month before the brothers returned and Elli waited patiently at the dock for her master, a cup of mead in hand. The ships sailed in, people gathered at the shore to welcome home their family and she has shifted around, pushed towards the back. She caught sight of Ubbe disembarking from the ship and waited as he greeted Margarethe, trying not to impede on them.

As he passed through the throngs of people greeting their fathers and their sons, his eyes caught sight of her. He made his way towards her as she walked forward and held the cup to him, he took it gratefully.

"Thank you," he greeted and handed the empty cup back to her. "Have you kept yourself from trouble?" he asked as she took her place behind him.

"As much as your wife would allow me," she replied and saw him smile. She followed him into the Great Hall and further on into his bedchamber where she paused in the doorway. "Come on little slave," he said and she moved forward, shutting the door. "Help me with this," he said, waving his hand to his armour and she did her best to unlace it. He sighed happily when she removed it and she turned towards him as he removed his shirt, she gasped.

"Ah yes, this," he said, motioning to the large cut on his side. "I survived," he said and she nodded.

"What?" he asked.

"I would like to clean it if you would allow me," she said and he shrugged, pouring more mead. She fetched a bowl of warm water, a clean cloth and set to cleaning his wound. He sat on the bed as she tended it and when she was done, she stepped back. "You should have cleaned that when you received it," she chided and then quickly looked up to him. "My lord," she said, bowing her head and he smiled.

"There were more pressing matters," he said and she cleaned up the mess she had made, getting rid of the water. She returned with a plate of food and set it upon the table. A knock came on the door and he called for them to enter, Margarethe pushed through. She stopped short seeing Elli but moved to her husband.

"I have come to see to your needs," she said and Ubbe smiled at her.

"I am well, thank you," he said and Margarethe eyed his wound that had been freshly cleaned. "My thrall has taken good care of me, she did quite a good job, don't you agree wife?" he asked and Margarethe pursed her lips together but nodded.

"She has," she agreed and Ubbe smiled.

"I am sure my little brother will need you more than me, he has suffered a worse wound," he stated.

"Oh? I did not see any wounds upon him," she queried and Ubbe smiled.

"It is not a wound you can see, it was a wound to his pride, I had to save his neck," he replied and Margarethe rolled her eyes. used to the brother's competition.

"If you are well, I will go see to him," she said and Ubbe nodded.

"I am, thank you, wife," he said and she nodded, her eyes lingering for a moment on Elli before she turned away. She left them again, the door closed and Ubbe sat down with a heavy sigh.

"She cares more for him than me anyway," he stated.

"I am sure that is not true, my lord," she admonished and Ubbe laughed.

"Well I am but it is irrelevant, I did not chase her away to sleep," he said and Elli looked at him, stunned by his forwardness. He laughed and beckoned her over, she moved carefully to him. "Why do you fear me so much, little one?" he asked, taking her hand and bringing it gently to his lips.

"I am a virgin, my lord and I have not been told what is expected of me," she said quietly and Ubbe smiled, reaching up to push her hair behind her shoulder. He stood, keeping her near him and she closed her eyes at his fingertips running on her neck.

"I will not take what you will not willingly give me, my little slave," he vowed and tipped her chin upwards, pressing his lips against hers. "But you will not give it to anyone else, hm?" he asked and she nodded, he smiled. "Now come, dine with me, I would like to speak to you more," he said and she nodded, taking a seat with him at the table.


	9. Crippled Threat

Ubbe expected her to be in his shadow from then on, following him through markets, to eat, to the harbour and to weaponry practice as well. She held his weapons, held his cloak and patiently waited for him while he saw to his errands. The only time she was not welcome was when he coupled with Margarethe, she was not sure if that was Ubbe's choice or Margarethe's. She knew Ubbe did not want her out of his sight due to his brothers' interest in her, but she did not mind either, Ubbe was kind. He fed her better than other thralls, he gave her a warm bed and even bought her a nice dress, something Margarethe disliked. Ubbe had given her a dagger even, telling her to use it if need be and she knew he meant Ivar especially.

\-----

It was late one night, Elli had seen Ubbe off to bed and then crept into her bed, falling asleep quickly. She woke to a sound, a creak and waited silently, her breathing shallow. She waited, waited and closed her eyes assuming she hadn't heard anything. She felt him before she could open her eyes and when she did open her eyes, he was hanging over her.

"I do not like you," Ivar stated.

"Then why do you come here, my Prince?" she asked, and he snarled.

"It is because you deny me," he said, wrapping a hand around her throat and she held his gaze, she did not fear him at this point. She knew he fed off fear, but she would not give it to him. "I will cut your throat," he growled, and she lifted her chin.

"Take it," she offered, and he stared at her. She saw the confusion in his eyes, he searched her for a sign of fear, but he saw none. "Go ahead, Prince Ivar, it is yours by right," she stated and growled, throwing her back into her pillows. He slithered away into the darkness again and left her awake for a few moments more before she drifted back to sleep.

The next morning, Ivar watched her like a hawk, staring and she could feel the anger from him, he did not like being made a fool of. Ubbe wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"My little thrall why does my brother look as though he would enjoy nothing more than to slice your throat?" he asked, and she inclined her head.

"Perhaps because that is what he desires,” she answered and poured Ubbe a cup of water.

“Well he will have to contend with me first,” he stated and released her, turning back to the table.

It was in Ivar Margarethe saw her chance, her moment to separate thrall from master and she took it gladly. She had never liked Ivar before, he had always been cruel to her and hated her for what transpired between them that night. Yet he would be useful to her plight and she did her best to befriend him. At last, deciding that it would not happen, she made comments and dropped hints in his ear, encouraging him to take his actions further.

She watched, one afternoon as Elli headed to the market for Ubbe and smiled as she saw Ivar take after her moments later, tracking her like he tracked prey. She turned and sought her husband, hoping to distract him for the time being.

Elli cut through the alleyway to get to the market, it was faster and less crowded, she had time to herself for even a few moments. She had made it midway when she heard him and looked over her shoulder. Floki, the mad shipbuilder, had designed braces for his legs that allowed him to walk like any other man and she despised him for it, he was less easy to lose. She turned and faced him, knowing at some point she would have to.

“Prince Ivar, did you require something from the market?” she asked, and he stared at her.

“I require something, yes, but it is not from the market,” he stated as he moved closer, a hand against the wall and she watched him steady himself on the uneven ground. Suddenly he faltered, falling and instinctually she reached out to catch him, grabbing hold of his arm. “Let go of me!” he snarled, wrenching his arm from her grip and she sighed, stepping back. She watched as he pulled himself up with help from the wall and then looked down at himself, muddy from the puddle.

“Prince Ivar,” she began.

“Shut your whore mouth,” he demanded, wiping a hand down himself and she sighed again.

“Yes, Prince” she agreed and fell quiet, watching impatiently. She did not want to leave Ubbe waiting, he had desired fruit and she wished to return with it.

“You are a thrall, you do not have any right to lay a hand on me,” he stated and gazed at her, she held his stare.

“Yes, prince,” she replied, and he moved closer to her again. He reached her without faltering this time and wrapped a hand around her neck, she lifted her chin.

“I am better than you, smarter than you and stronger than you,” he sneered, pulling her closer to him and his lips brushed against her ear. “I do not care what my brother says, if I desire you, I will have you,” he bullied. “And you will reply with yes, prince,” he continued, squeezing her throat and she felt her breathing constricting. “Do you understand me?” he warned.

“Yes prince,” she replied, and he angrily threw her backward, she stumbled over her own feet but remained upright. He again moved closer to her and she watched as he reached his hand out, grabbing hold of her breast. He squeezed it roughly and she winced but did not speak.

“I will fuck you so hard you will not walk upright, and my brother will beat you for your insolence,” he intimidated.

“Yes, prince,” she replied. She doubted Ivar could do what he threatened now, and her focus was on returning to Ubbe, though she remembered the dagger in her waistband. It would be of no use to her now, Ivar was far more learned in the ways of weapons and would be quick to disarm her, she did not wish to anger him any further.

“Fuck off,” he growled, and she inclined her head, leaving him where he stood. She bought the fruit requested and returned to the hall, finding Ubbe at the table with Margarethe draped over his lap. The blonde looked up as she entered and her eyes narrowed, Elli knew she had sent Ivar after her. In her own time and her way, she would have her revenge. She was sure of this and would sacrifice to whichever Gods needed.


	10. Unbound

Elli stood quietly as she watched the pair, it almost seemed like a dance and they were well versed in it. The way she kissed him, the way her fingers ran down his arm that made his muscles twitch and the way he captured her skin between his teeth, causing her to gasp in pleasure. She admired it, questioned the feelings that arose in her own body and wondered if she would ever be loved in such a manner. When her duty to Ubbe was done, when she was at last excused as he sauntered off to his bedchamber with Margarethe, she collapsed in her bed and stared at the ceiling, still feeling all the excitement running through. The thunder rumbled quietly overhead, the rain pattered on the roof and she closed her eyes, trying to lose her mind to the sound. The door creaked open slowly, tentatively and when at last it was seen the room was silent, the familiar slithering of the snake entered. She waited patiently, she kept her eyes closed and felt the bed depress as he moved up, she felt his warm body heat.

"Prince Ivar, do you need of something?" she said at last and opened her eyes, gazing at him. His silver-blue eyes bore into her, there were anger and rage behind them, but it was not directed at her, it was for the world.

"Why do you continue to call me, you enchantress? What magic do you wave over me?" he demanded, and she sighed.

"You come to me of your own needs and wants, I do nothing to invite you, believe me," she replied and sat up, tired of the game. She wanted passion, love, and romance, not the nightly ritual of a crippled prince.

"It is not my own doing; I would rather never step foot in here again!" he exclaimed, and she peered at him over her shoulder. "But you haunt my thoughts, you call me through the night, and I cannot sleep," he muttered, and she stood, shrugging as she pulled on her cloak to keep her warm.

"I am only trying to sleep, prince," she answered, sitting down and gazing at him on her bed. "I have nothing to offer you other than my servitude, would you like a drink?" she asked, motioning to the pitcher on her table and he scowled, shaking his head.

"No, it does not sate my thirst," he grumbled.

"Then what, may the gods and I know, do you want from me?" she pushed, and he stared at her.

"The same my brothers wish from you," he stated, and she laughed.

"I do not know why your brothers and you chase me as though I am this magnificent goddess, that my beauty exceeds all others in this village. I am a thrall; I would sleep with the pigs if Prince Ubbe was not so kind!" she shouted, and he shook his head.

"It is not your beauty, though it is there, it is your way," he countered.

"My way? I do not understand," she said with a shake of her head and he sighed, rearranging himself on the bed.

"You are kind, Elli and soft, what else would a man want then a loving woman to share his bed?" he asked, dropping his hands in his lap and she smiled.

"Prince Ivar Ragnarsson, do I detect a hint of a heart?" she queried, and he scowled again.

"Shut up before I slit your throat," he growled, and she smiled.

"You would not dare, it would anger your brother greatly," she retorted.

"So, you destine to live behind my brother's shield for your entire life?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"I am a thrall, what more could I do?" she asked, and he gazed at her quietly for a moment.

"There are women destined to be thralls, to be of common blood but you, you were destined for far more than that, Elli," he said, and she stared at him, silenced by his kind words.

"I do not understand why you evoke such kindness upon me, Prince Ivar but you will forgive me if I return it with suspicion," she said, and he sighed.

"You frustrate me, you are a thrall, I should look down upon you and use you as I wish, not minding who you belong to," he said and shook his head. "But I cannot, I can only drag myself to your room every night and hurl an insult at you, hoping it will ward you off," he explained and again she stared at him, again speechless by his words. "I know you will likely choose my able-bodied brothers over me and I do not blame you," he said, and his eyes fell away from her, staring instead into the void of darkness.

"Prince Ivar," she murmured shaking her head but not finding the words to follow.

"Do not bother, I am leaving," he said and pulled himself from her bed, dropping to the floor gently. She watched as he disappeared into the darkness, the thunder overhead shook the walls, but her thoughts were too loud to be drowned. She had been given sight of a side of Ivar she doubted many would ever see but she did not know how to handle it. She did not think she had a choice in the matter of who she chose but he had begun to sway her to his side, as walls continued to fall around him.


	11. Battered Passion

The storm had ebbed during the morning but returned with such ferocity none dared venture outside. Instead, they remained in their homes and did what they could. The women mended things and the men whittled toys for their children. Elli kept busy with her chores, seeing to clean Ubbe’s bed chambers, keeping the fires going and preparing food for lunch.

She had meandered outside to see the storm, where some found fear in Thor's display of anger, she loved it and wished to immerse herself in it.

"A child of thunder," a voice came, and she turned, Hvitserk was leaning against the doorframe with a smile on his face and a cup of mead in his hands.

"Prince Hvitserk," she remarked, inclining her head and he sighed, stepping beside her.

"Enough with the prince," he said and drank from his cup. "I do not need the title as much as my brothers," he stated, and she gazed at him. "Why do you come out to the thunder while so many hide from it?" he questioned.

"I was born in a storm, my mother said she took it as an omen Thor blessed me and I have loved them ever since," she explained, and his eyebrows raised.

"You are a thrall; how does Thor bless you?" he asked, and she smiled at him.

"I am not dead," she said, and he smiled, nodding.

"That is true, though it appears my youngest brother wishes you were," he said, and she smiled, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I do not worry, my ancestors await me, and I will go to them gladly when it is my time," she answered and they fell silent, watching the rain pour from the roof into puddles before them.

"Has Ubbe..." he began, and she gazed at him with a heavy sigh.

"Why is that your brother and your only concern?" she asked.

"It is not a concern as much as being curious," he replied, and she shook her head.

"Prince Ubbe is kind and provides without demanding," she stated and Hvitserk nodded. After a moment he departed from her side and she continued to watch the rain, the lighting exploded in the village.

She returned to the hall, her eyes falling on Ivar and he stared at her, as though he willed her to drop dead where she stood. She then sought Ubbe and went to his side.

"Do you require anything, Prince Ubbe?" she asked, inclining her head and he glanced up at her, a smile on his face.

"Nothing, my little thrall," he remarked, reaching out and taking her hand. She gazed at their hands for a moment, watching his rough thumb run over her knuckles and then drop as footsteps came closer, Margarethe. Elli stepped back and the blonde draped herself in Ubbe's lap, Elli could see he was not pleased with this but did not say anything. She moved away to fetch more drink and as she filled the pitcher, she felt a presence behind her.

"I want you to leave Kattegat," Ivar's voice snarled and she turned, looking at him.

"You are not being of sane mind, I am Ubbe's slave, not yours," she reminded, and he stepped inside, shutting the door. She felt herself press against the large barrel of mead, wishing she had kept her dagger on her that morning, but she had not planned on leaving the hall, where she had always felt safe.

"I do not care if he threatens you with death, I do not want you here," he said, and she shook her head. He moved closer to her, albeit stiffly but still stood above her, though he leaned on his cane. "I cannot think with you here, I cannot focus with you here and I hate you for it," he growled and she gazed up at him, refusing to let herself be reduced by her fears.

"It is not your place to send me away, Prince Ivar," she stated, and he stared at her for a moment, silent. Then he swiftly moved his hand behind her head, grabbing roughly on to her hair so she winced in pain and lowered his lips to hers, forcing her to stay where he could kiss her. His lips were chapped from the outdoors, his hand was strong, and his body heat radiated against her. She could not deny that his kiss was passionate, that it brought forth such desire inside her that she did not know existed and though she trembled, her fingers clutched the fabric of his shirt willing his lips to stay upon hers. He parted though, angrily thrusting her back and with a limp, marched from the room, slamming open the door. She stared at where he had stood and cursed the gods for bringing her to Kattegat, for once considered herself unblessed. She wanted Ivar in ways she had wanted no man and she could not begin to understand it. Where she had able-bodied warriors such as Hvitserk and Ubbe at her heels, she desired a crippled, angry prince. One who would slit her throat as fast as he would kiss it.


	12. The Quiet

The men were preparing to leave for a raid, they would venture out to sea and land somewhere Elli was sure she had never heard of. She felt as though Ubbe had only just returned but again he was going, leaving her to the mercy of Margarethe. She readied his things as was her duty and again he had her escort him down to the harbour, carrying some of his things.

"Be safe, little thrall," he said quietly, holding her gaze and she inclined her head. "I am taking one threat to you with me, but I cannot help you with the other,"

"I will do nothing to upset her," she vowed and glanced up at Ubbe, a smile spread over his lips.

"You do nothing now so that will not be hard, she is only upset over my affections for you," he stated and took his cloak from her, putting it upon his shoulders. "Goodbye," he said and with a moment of awkward, he boarded the ship. She looked up to watch him and her eyes quickly fell on Ivar, his eyes were ever on her. He had not bothered her since that night, since that kiss and she wondered if he had forced himself to ignore any desire he felt. As the ships sailed, she turned back to the hall and saw Margarethe again staring at her, she ducked her head as she moved towards the market, anything to keep her away.

\-----

Elli stood upon the dock eleven days later, patiently waiting as the ships rolled in from the horizon and as they drew closer, she searched for Ubbe's face. He stood at the helm, his cloak billowing behind him and looking every inch the prince, he was. She looked then for the other brothers, finding Hvitserk, Bjorn and at last Ivar, with the surly glare on his face. She stepped back, allowing the workers to dock the ships and tie them off. Ubbe stepped off the ship and smiled at her.

"Welcome home, Prince Ubbe," she said, inclining her head.

"Thank you," he said and pushed his weapons into her arms, she quickly sorted them out. She followed her up to the Great Hall, glancing over her shoulder and seeing Ivar being helped off the boat, she wondered if he had thought of her at all. Ubbe greeted Margarethe as any husband would greet his wife and Elli moved past them, carefully putting his weapons down in his bedchamber. She returned to the hall and found him both drink as well as food, presenting it to him. "How did you fare?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Well, I kept far from her as possible," she stated and Ubbe smiled.

"I have taught you well," he said, and she bowed her head, leaving his side. She would help to gather food and drink for the rest of the men as well. As she poured the mead into the pitcher, she felt a presence and waited patiently, she knew his presence more than anyone.

"Did you miss me?" his voice growled into her ear, his hand upon her hip and she closed her eyes at his body heat. He reached up, wrapping a hand around her throat and she immediately felt a world of emotions rise inside her, emotions she had never had before. "Hm?" he asked.

"I was glad to see you arrived home unharmed, Prince Ivar," she spoke, and he backed away quickly.

"That is all? Do you save all your affection for my other brothers? Can you not spare me a little or do my legs disgust you that greatly?" he asked, leaning against his cane, she gazed at him and looked then to his legs. "Well?" he demanded, and her eyes trailed back to his eyes.

"Your crippled legs do not change your proud bloodline or your strength, I believe you find more strength than your brothers because you have had to overcome them, Prince," she said and he gazed at her, thrown off by her response. "I save no affections for any man, I am a thrall, I have no right to desire, especially not a prince," she said and inclined her head, quickly leaving the room. She had to leave, or she would betray her emotions, her strange desire for him.

\----

The torch lights flickered as she sat at the table, eating and drinking now that Ubbe was comfortable in bed. She could not push the thought of Ivar from her mind, but she knew in time, the desire for her would pass and he would find someone of his own nobility to marry. She would be a distant memory and left to the servitude of a very kind man.

"Elli," a voice came, and she froze, there was only one that came for her in darkness. "Elli," the voice came again, and she realized then it was Ubbe, she quickly rose. He stood at the outskirts of the hall and she inclined her head. "Come," he commanded, and she followed him to his bedchamber. She felt eyes upon her as she passed through shadows and looked, trying to find Ivar in their darkness. She entered the bedchamber and he shut the door. "Lay with me," he said, moving to his fur covered bed and she stared at him. "Come," he commanded again and laid down, patting the empty side of the bed. She slowly made her way over and laid down after removing her shoes, he flipped the heavy fur on top of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against his chest, nestling his face in her neck. "I need your warmth and your company to bring me good dreams," he murmured and after a few moments, she could tell he was asleep. She felt her body relax and she could not deny his body warmth comforted her, she closed her eyes. The sleep came easily that night, both from his body heat and his protection.


	13. Call Out My Name

"Did you let him have his way with you?" he snarled at her the next morning, finding her with the chickens as it was her turn to feed them and she glanced up, surprised by his presence.

"Who, Prince Ivar?" she asked, he sat on a barrel and she continued to feed the hens.

"Don't play dumb, I saw you enter his bedchamber last night and Margarethe was with Hvitserk," he stated.

"Why do you keep such a close eye on me if you detest me so much, Prince?" she questioned and he growled.

"You know why, thrall," he replied and she smiled as she turned her back to him to continue feeding. "Do not begin to play coy,"

"I am only a thrall and know only what I am allowed," she replied. She heard him but he moved too quickly, even for a cripple. He had somehow managed to hobble to her, grabbing her neck and she gazed at him.

"I could kill you here and only have to pay a fee to my brother," he said, gripping her throat and she knew he sought her fear, that he sniffed the air for it like a wolf.

"Then kill me, prince," she pushed and his eyes glowered. "Kill me and be done with it," she stated. He stared at her, as though he was thinking of doing so but instead he pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her waist. He kissed her then, she could feel he shared the same desire, passion and need that she did, neither knowing how to obtain it. She wasn't sure he had ever successfully coupled with a woman and knew that must only frustrate him more. She dropped the bucket of feed to the ground and gripped his arms then, trying to make him understand how much she wanted him.

"As much as I want to kill you, I want to fuck you," he whispered into her ear and she heard herself moan, that was uncontrollable. "You would like that, little thrall, wouldn't you? Being fucked by a prince?" he asked, nipping at her earlobe.

"Not just any prince," she managed and he growled, throwing her to the ground. She watched as he moved away, she knew she had said nothing to upset him and that he was most likely upset that he did not know how to fuck her if he could fuck her. She rose to her feet, gathering the now-empty bucket and placed it back on the hook, making her way to the hall. She would not see him again until later, he always disappeared after he attacked her, she didn't know where he went but he would always return to the Great Hall at some point.


	14. Falling Like Stars

She lay in her bed that night, she had not seen hide nor hair of Ivar as she had assumed, she would. She worried for him but was distracted by her duty to Ubbe. He took Margarethe to his bed and she returned to her bed, hoping for rest. It was quickly made known to her that rest would not be given as she heard her door creak open and she waited, feeling the mattress depress as he climbed onto it. She laid on her stomach, her face turned to the wall and she did not move, allowing him to move over her. She felt his body weight on her back and remained quiet.

"I know you are awake, little thrall," he whispered, she smiled to herself. 'Why do you play such games with me?" he asked, his fingers moved down her side and gripped her hip. "Do you enjoy torturing me? The power you have?" he demanded.

"I do not know what you mean, Prince," she replied, and he turned her on her back, she gazed up at him. He leaned down and kissed her, she let her fingers grip the back of his neck. She wanted him, her body had betrayed her earlier and there was no more denying it, he knew it as well as she.

"You torture me, I think of no one else and nothing else," he murmured and she pulled him back to her lips, kissing him. He moaned against her mouth and she felt butterflies hearing it, _she_ had made him moan. His lips trailed down her jawline and to her neck, sucking upon it. "I cannot afford to be so distracted," he murmured, and she smiled.

"Then forget me," she offered, and he bit her neck, she groaned. She was surprised at her desire for his type of pain, she wanted him to choke her, bite her and whatever else came to his depraved mind.

"I have tried," he vowed, and she smiled again. "You haunt my dreams, my thoughts and even when I am an ocean apart from you, I fucking desire you," he grunted and she brought his lips to hers again, kissing him. He pulled away and they held each other's gaze. "You have the power to break me and I hate you for it," he said, and she pulled him back down, kissing him softly.

"Why would I break you, Prince?" she asked.

"It is my curse beside my legs, I am not to be loved," he said, and she laughed.

"That is stupid," she said, and he frowned, she kissed him. "There is not a person on earth that is cursed in such a way," she explained, and he gazed down at her, she saw it then. More walls had crumbled, and she was again given a glimpse of the true Ivar.

"I do not know if I can..." he began and glanced down her body. "If I can fuck you," he said as his gaze moved back to her eyes and she shrugged.

"Perhaps you cannot but I do not care, I desire you for more reasons than your cock," she vowed, and he smiled. She stared at him as he smiled, she had never seen a true smile on his lips, and it was beautiful. "Ivar," she began but he kissed her, she pushed against his shoulders. "I am Ubbe's slave, I cannot betray him like this," she said.

"He does not need to know," he said.

"He will know," she promised, and he sighed. She watched as his fingers trailed over her neck, he studied his fingers as he let them move down her chest and through her simple underdress, ran over her breast. Her nipple perked through and he ran a fingertip over it.

"I want..." he began. "I want to see you naked," he stated at last and she gazed at him. No man had seen her naked and she was nervous, what if she was ugly? "Please," he pleaded, and his fingers trailed under the blanket, he began lifting the hem of her dress. It moved slowly up her body, she found herself lifting herself so he could continue with it and her naked body soon became revealed, he raised it above her breasts. "Gods," he murmured, and she stared at him.

"Am I that hideous?" she asked, and he laughed.

"Hideous?" he asked and shook his head. "You're more beautiful than I ever imagined, you make this more difficult now that I have seen you," he murmured and she stared at him as he leaned down, she gasped as his lips kissed her breast. He sucked on her nipple and she moaned, arching her back upwards. His lips trailed down her stomach, his fingers moved up her thighs and he looked up at her, holding her gaze as his fingers ran over her pubic area.

"Ivar," she whispered, and he pressed his lips against her mound, she groaned quietly. He moved back up to her ear.

"I will find a way to bring you both pleasure and freedom if you can wait for me," he murmured and kissed her ear, his fingers cupping her breast. "Promise me that you will wait for me," he begged, and she brought his lips to hers.

"Until the Gods welcome me," she vowed, and he kissed her passionately. "Do not forget me," she whispered, and he gazed down at her as he lowered her dress again.

"Never," he vowed and kissed her once more before disappearing into the darkness he so loved.

She laid awake that night, trying to figure out all the emotions and passion that ran through her.


	15. A Promised Future

She felt the whole hall knew what had transpired between her and Ivar that night as she moved around, serving Ubbe. She knew that was impossible, but she could not shake it. Ivar was nowhere to be seen that morning and she was afforded the ability to focus on her duties. She had poured Ubbe his third cup of mead when the doors opened and Ivar marched in, leaning heavily on his cane. He winced in some pain as he marched to his brother and before him, set a large purse of the coin.

"What is this brother?" Ubbe asked and Ivar stared at him.

"It is for your thrall," he stated and Ubbe looked down to the purse.

"Which?" he asked.

"Her," Ivar said and pointed to Elli, she gripped the pitcher tightly.

"She is not for sale," he said, pushing the purse back and Ivar gazed at him.

"Count it, that is enough for three thralls," he stated, moving the purse back.

"Be that as it may, I am not selling her," he said.

"I do not wish to buy her, brother, this is for her freedom," he explained and Ubbe stared at him.

"Why would you pay for her freedom and not instead purchase her?" he questioned.

"She is too beautiful for purchase, she deserves freedom," Ivar stated, his eyes on Elli and she held his gaze, enthralled by his act of love.

"Is this what you wish, little thrall?" Ubbe asked, standing and she looked to him, inclining her head.

"It is, my prince," she vowed and Ubbe sighed, picking up the purse.

"It is heavy," he remarked and then looked to his brother. "If I were not already married, I would deny you this, but it is fool's luck that I am," he said. "We must have a frelsis-öl," he said and clapped his brother on the shoulder. "I am surprised at you brother, I did not think you loved anyone but yourself," he said and slapped him gently on the cheek, Ivar gave him a tight smile. Ubbe moved off and Ivar gazed at Elli.

"Thank you, Prince Ivar," she murmured, inclining her head.

"If I cannot bring you pleasure, I at least can give you freedom," he said and then left, she stared after him. She was confused by his words, his departure and why he had not kissed her.


	16. A Difference of Opinions

The frelsis-öl was festive and filled with celebration. Elli served Ubbe one last time as his thrall and she could see the relief on Margarethe's face. Ivar did not attend the celebration and Elli was worried. He had paid a large sum for her freedom and now disappeared; had he been angered somehow by her? Hvitserk made many moves on her, stating she was a free woman now and could do as she wished, she continued to sidestep him.

She fell into bed, tired and worn out. Her feet ached, her back ached but she was free, a feeling she hadn't felt in a while. She closed her eyes and her mind wandered to where Ivar could be, why he would desert her when he had made her free. It was in the early morning hours, she had found sleep but was awoken by the creak of the door, she smiled.

"You smile when a monster creeps into your bedroom," his harsh tone came, and she opened her eyes as he pulled himself upon her bed.

"Perhaps you are a monster to some that do not understand the darkness you live in, but I have seen it and I envelope myself gladly within," she stated, rolling on her side and he gazed down at her sadly. "What is it?" she asked. "Where have you been? You gave me my freedom and then left me to stand alone when I claimed it," she asked, reaching out but he sat back.

"I have tried in so many ways to find pleasure but..." he said and shook his head. "I have not been able to," he murmured, looking down at his legs.

"I told you I do not care, it is not what is between your legs I want you for, Prince Ivar," she murmured.

"But what kind of man am I that I cannot bring pleasure to the woman I so much desire?" he asked, and she sighed, pulling herself up on her knees. She gazed into his eyes for a moment and then rested a hand on the side of his face.

"You will bring me pleasure by your company alone, you have made me desire you with your kisses, your words and who you are," she promised and kissed his lips. "The breath in your lungs and the beat of your heart are the only things I truly desire," she vowed, and he rested his forehead against hers for a moment.

"You deserve a lover," he continued.

"And so, I have one, what business is it of the worlds of our love? It is only ours," she stated and brought his lips to hers. "I want you, Ivar, as I have wanted no man before and your inability to fuck me does not change that," she stated.

"I will try forever to bring you pleasure," he assured, and she smiled, kissing him again.

"And I will do the same," she replied, and he deepened the kiss. She laid back on the bed and pulled down the furs beside her. "Now come, lay with me," she offered, and he gazed at her before pulling his legs on the bed and laying back beside her. She rolled on her side and gazed down at him. "What do you ask of me, Prince Ivar?" she probed.

"What do you mean?" he replied, and she kissed him.

"Do you wish me to merely be a companion? To keep you warm at night and keep your home tended?" she asked. "Or do you wish more?" she pushed.

"Speak plainly," he demanded, and she could tell he was becoming frustrated.

"Prince Ivar, do you wish to marry me or do you wish me to remain loyal to you as a companion only?" she stated at last and he stared up at her before gently brushing her hair from her face.

"I will make you an honest woman," he vowed, and she smiled, kissing him. "If you promise you will remain happy with a cripple," he continued, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I will remain happy with Prince Ivar, son of Ragnarsson," she agreed and felt his lips against the top of her head, she closed her eyes. For once, Ivar stayed, and she woke with him at her side as well as a freedwoman. She decided it would be that day she made her desire and love for Ivar known, going to breakfast with him. The brothers at first were thrown off by their presence together but soon, they seemed to settle with the idea.

"So, what will you do now, freedwoman?" Ubbe asked with a smile and she shrugged.

"I will do as all freedwoman do, tend to the hall and the farms," she said. "And when I am married, I will tend to my husband's home and hearth," she declared and Ubbe glanced at Ivar.

"Will you marry her?" Ubbe asked.

"I will," he stated, holding to her hand and kissing her knuckles. "She has accepted me," he said and Ubbe nodded, studying the pair as he chewed his food.

"Then I say all the more congratulations to you," he stated at last and Elli smiled. In truth, Elli had to ask Ubbe's permission to marry since he was once her master, but he had saved her the trouble by blessing the marriage.

They were to leave on another raid, Ivar asked of Elli to come with him and that they would marry when they returned, she eagerly agreed. The boat journey was as bad as the first she took to get to Kattegat, but she was happy to be by Ivar's side. They disembarked onto the shore, hiking inland and setting up camp there. Elli busied herself with helping the other women and thralls while Ivar planned with his brothers.

Elli was not sure which was worse, being an ocean apart while he battled or being in the camp while he battled miles away. She tried to busy herself as much as she could with keeping camp and the stew, but her mind wandered to what he was doing at that moment. It was nightfall when they marched back into camp, Ivar riding on his proud chariot and she breathed a sigh of relief that he was upright.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Is that even a question?" she asked, helping him down and he laughed softly, she helped him to their tent. He sat down on a log and she began to undress him from his armor, careful with it. She took a piece of linen and dipped it into a bowl of water, beginning to wash the blood from his face. "Tell me of your battles," she stated, and Ivar began to unravel his day's events, she listened with rapt attention. Imagining him on the battlefield, fearless and bloodthirsty. "My brave warrior," she said, rubbing his shoulders and he leaned into her hands, moaning quietly. "Let me fetch your mead and food," she whispered in his ear and left the tent, going to the fire where the stew hung.

"How does my brother fair?" Hvitserk asked and she glanced up at him.

"Very well and you, Prince Hvitserk?" she questioned, and he shrugged.

"I am without a good woman, but I suppose others will do since you ignore me," he said, and she shook her head.

"I am not like your wife, I do not seek the bed of more than one man," she admonished, and he smiled at her.

"It is a shame my brother is not more generous," he said, and she shook her head as she returned to the tent with her items.

"What does Hvitserk say?" he asked as she handed him the mead first.

"Do not worry about him," she said and sat beside him.

"He tries to lure you into bed with him, doesn't he?" he asked, and she sighed.

"And if he does? I do not encourage it," she said, and he nodded.

"I know this, but I wonder if perhaps you should?" he asked, and she stared at him sharply.

"Why? I desire you," she said, and he shrugged.

"Yes, I desire you but I am unable to do anything with this forsaken desire, so perhaps I should not prevent you from finding pleasure elsewhere," he said staring at his bowl and put soup into his mouth.

"Ivar, I do not wish to lie with anyone else," she disagreed, and he shrugged.

"I do not care, I want you to have everything you desire and if I cannot give it to you, I will find someone that can," he replied and she slammed his mead down on the ground, it sloshed out.

"Then you do not love me as I thought," she said and rose to leave.

"Where are you going?" he commanded.

"I am a freedwoman, I can go where I like," she replied and marched from the tent, leaving him there. She sat by the fire and lost her thoughts to the banter of the warriors.


	17. From the Grave

Ubbe found her later in the night, he had been taken care of faithfully by his new thrall and hardly looked as though he had come from the battle that day.

"What ails you, little one?" he asked affectionately, replacing thrall in his nickname and she shook her head, staring into the darkened woods surrounding them.

"Ivar still commands me as though I am a thrall," she muttered and Ubbe nodded, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "He wishes me to find another lover since he claims he cannot fill my..." she trailed, suddenly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Desires?" Ubbe offered and she glanced at him quickly, her face growing warm.

"Yes," she agreed, and he nodded.

"It is amusing that you still blush at this topic," he stated, and she sighed. "Maybe he is right, little one, it is by far the most generous Ivar has ever been so I would not spit on the offer," he declared, and she shook her head.

"He will not even try," she griped and Ubbe smiled. "I am sorry, you have battles to think of, not my unhappiness," she dismissed, shaking her head but looked up as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Little one, battles will wait for tomorrow, now you need me," he comforted and stroked her face. "I am sorry that you have not found the relationship with Ivar as easy as you assumed, I did try to warn you," he reminded, and she nodded. He had many times explained why Ivar did not have a woman warming his bed, but she had ignored it, she had denied it. "While I would offer my own bed, I do not think you would have it," he continued. "I think if you pushed Ivar, you would find that he will try but Ivar can sometimes be pig-headed, refuse to step outside his comfort zone," he said.

"Ivar?" she asked incredulously, and he smiled, nodding.

"Blood and battle are all he has known, this new emotion he feels for you is strange and probably he fears it," he explained. "He does not want to be hurt, ridiculed or made a fool of, he knows you now have the power to do so," he furthered, and she stared at him.

"How do you know so much of him?" she questioned, and he shrugged, dropping his hand.

"He is my youngest brother and I have always had to protect him," he said and turned back to the woods. "Trust me on this," he said, and she nodded, standing with him for a few more minutes.

"I think I will," she trailed, and he nodded, she paused. "Thank you, Prince Ubbe," she said, and he smiled.

"Of course, little one," he agreed, and she made her way back through camp, finding the tent. She entered and Ivar was rolled with his back to the entrance, sword at his side.

"Ivar," she started, and he looked over his shoulder.

"Have you finished with your pout?" he grumbled, and she took a moment to control her tongue.

"You asked me to sleep with another, I would think you happy how angry it made me," she said, crouching to pour herself a cup of mead and drinking from it.

"I think you were being childish," he remarked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Ivar, I love you," she said and saw his muscles tense, saw the stress levels rise. "And the fact that this clearly makes you tense, it confuses me," she said. "I love you and would never harm you, physically, mentally or emotionally," she continued, and Ivar shifted in his spot but kept his back to her. She reached out and ran her fingers down his bareback, the fur pulled to his waist. "But if you are not willing to try once in a while, to see what we can do then perhaps you do not love me," she murmured and he was quick to roll on his side, looking at her.

"Do not tell me what I feel," he snarled, and she gazed at him, not fearing his outburst. "You're the fucking dreams that haunt me, the whispers in the night that refuse to let me sleep, I can't fucking stop thinking about you," he growled, and she smiled. "But I have been made a fool of before for my inability, I won't be made a fool again," he spat and she sighed, sitting beside him.

"Ivar, if I love you why would I mock you?" she asked, stroking his face and his silver-blue eyes stared up at her. "I want to sleep with you, not because of the pleasure you would bring, I want to sleep with you because I want to feel close to you, to be one with you if only for a few moments of life," she told and leaned down, kissing him.

"And if I could provide no pleasure?" he asked, and she smiled.

"I would not care, I would try a hundred years with you if only to feel that intimacy with you," she vowed, and he was silent for a few more moments.

"I have wanted to fuck you since the moment I laid eyes on you, Elli but knowing already I cannot, I do not see much point," he said and she leaned down, kissing him.

"For the one chance there might be a possibility," she murmured into his neck, kissing it and she felt his fingertips grip her dress. "I desire you as you are, Ivar and for who you are," she spoke and pulled back, holding his gaze. "Promise me, when we return home, you will give me a chance," she pushed and after a moment, he nodded, she smiled. She leaned down and kissed him tenderly, he held her there.

"I love you, Elli," he murmured as she pulled away and she gazed at him surprised, she had not expected him to admit his love.

"I love you, Ivar," she vowed and laid down beside him, holding his hand tightly. She could not begin to understand how he had turned her heart, she had thought him cruel but now she saw it was only to mask the pain, to hide his insecurities.


	18. Chapter 18

The battle was hard-fought but the North men came out on top, victorious. They looted and brought back on the ships their treasures. Elli sat beside Ivar as the ships were pushed off from the beaches and she leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling his grip tighten in her hand. She knew he feared more returning home than the battles he had fought, home he would be held up to his promise and would face the one thing that humiliated him the most.

Elli sought the advice of the healer, trying her best to be delicate about the situation but as direct as possible. The healer paused for a few moments, thinking on the idea and then searched a few of her references.

"There is one, I am not sure how well it works but I have heard of it from the traders that pass through our village," she said and rummaged in her storage. She pulled out a strange-looking object, studying it for a few moments and then held it outwards, Elli gazed at it.

"What is this?" she asked, taking it at last and running the smooth surface through her hand, it was hard as well.

"I believe it is called a pomegranate," she announced and Elli studied it.

"What do I do with this?" she questioned and the healer sighed.

"I believe you drink the juice," she remarked and Elli raised her eyebrows.

"The juice? How do I extract this juice?" she questioned.

"Well," the healer started and took the fruit from her, she slammed it on her table. Elli jumped and watched as she slammed it again. "I think this is not working," she stated and sighed, pulling a knife. Elli watched her cut it open and then took a bowl, squeezing it. Small drops of juice poured into it and they both stared it. "I think it will take more," she said. "Unfortunately, this is not an easy fruit to come by," she sighed and squeezed the other one, the same amount of juice poured out. "Have him drink this, take the fruit as well and see if it helps," she stated. "Also, try some of this," she offered, digging in another bin and pulling out what resembled weeds, she took it hesitantly. "Make a tea out of it and have him drink it," she stated.

"Thank you," Elli murmured, still eyeing the objects in her overflowing hands. She attempted to put a payment down but the healer waved her hands.

"I will take it up at the Great Hall," she dismissed and Elli nodded, leaving her hut. She made her way to the Great Hall and into the bedchamber, she now shared with Ivar. She set the objects on the table and attempted to make a tea that would not be bitter. Ivar entered the room, at last, smiling seeing Elli and she offered the cup, he stared at it.

"That smells revolting," he stated and she smiled, she had no doubt it did.

"I fetched it from the healer, she says it will help us," she pushed and moved the cup into his hand, he took it unwillingly. After a moment of eyeing it, he tipped the cup and his head back, chugging the drink. The face he made as he lowered his head told her everything and she took the cup.

"I hope that does what you want it to do," he growled and she smiled, kissing him before putting the cup down. "Now what?" he asked and she pulled him to the bed, he gave a heavy sigh.

"Will you trust me," she demanded and sat down, moving to the opposite side. "Lay down," she commanded and he slowly lowered himself to the bed, pulling his legs ontop. She gently unlaced his braces, he kept a wary eye on her and she rested the braces against the bed, looking back at him. "Do you feel any different?" she asked and he shook his head. He had begun to grow a beard, it was a shadow but was still there. She moved up and kissed his lips. "Touch me," she whispered and his hand eagerly cupped her breast, teasing it. She moaned against his mouth and lifted her jaw so he could kiss it. She sat back and undid her dress, revealing her naked body. He stared at her like a boy in wonder, she took his hand and rested it on her breast. "I have wanted you to touch me like this for so long, Ivar' she murmured and heard a small moan leave his lips. "Stop worrying, let me have my way," she murmured and kissed his neck, he clung to her. She pulled at his shirt and he allowed her to lift it over his head with some trouble, she threw it impatiently to the ground. She kissed down his muscular chest, running her fingers over the many scars that littered the surface and gazed up at him as she allowed her mouth to move lower.

"Elli," he muttered, reaching out to stop her but she pulled away from him.

"Why do you fear my judgment?" she questioned. "Have I ever given you a reason to?" she demanded and he shook his head. "Then trust me," she pushed and ran her hand over his crotch, she felt it limp between his legs. She began to fondle it, ignoring the strange sensation of his crippled legs and keeping her eyes upon him, he stared at her with fear in his eyes. "I want you to fuck me, Ivar, I want to ride you," she murmured and he groaned softly, reaching out but only to cup her breast. She bit her lip as he played with her perked nipple and closed her eyes in pleasure, there was a pain but it was what pleased her. It twitched and she quickly looked at it, amazed. Not wanting to alarm him, she continued to rub it and felt it slowly hardening beneath her touch. "Ivar," she whispered and looked back at him, his head was back. He moaned as she continued to stroke his hardening cock and she smiled gazing at the protrusion in his pants, the way it reacted to her words, her touch.

"Fuck, Elli," he murmured, almost sounding grateful to her and she reached within his pants, careful to not bother his legs. She gripped his hard cock in her hand, feeling it pulsate between her fingers and stroked it lovingly. "Spit on your hand," he commanded and she looked at him. She continued to stroke, pausing only to spit upon her hand and stroked faster. She chanced a glance at his face and saw his head pushed back in the pillows, he whined like a pup. "Elli," he groaned and she smiled, stroking faster. Every motion that made him groan, she repeated and quickly learned his quirks. His breath suddenly hitched and she looked at him worried, then felt warm liquid ooze over her fingers. She pulled her hand out and stared at the clear white liquid that spread between her fingers. "Fuck," he groaned and she wiped her hand on her dress, moving towards him.

"See? Trust me," she commanded and he pulled her down to his lips, kissing her deeply.

"You have no idea what you have done for me," he murmured and she smiled down at him.

"You have no idea what you will do for me," she returned and he grinned, kissing her. "You will be my first, Ivar, I have had no man but you," she began and he kissed her again.

"I will be gentle, as loving as you have been to me," he promised and she smiled, pressing herself into his arms. She fetched him a piece of linen then, allowing him the privacy to clean himself and fetched them both some mead. She sat beside him and then looked to him.

"I love you, Ivar,' she stated and he smiled up at her.

"I love you, Elli," he vowed and she kissed him.

"Will you leave me?" she asked and his brow furrowed in concern

"Leave you? I have barely been with you to ever think of leaving you," he said and she sighed, nodding.

"But when you have had your fill of me, will you leave me? You are a prince and there are far better matches out there than me," she stated and he rolled his eyes.

"You are a stupid girl, Elli," he muttered and she gazed at him.

"I hope you have a reason for that," she replied and he smiled.

"I love you, Elli, I have loved few others than you and there is no other woman that can take me from you," he stated. "You have shown me kindness and patience and love, you have given me something that no other woman has ever been able to give me, why would I leave you?" he questioned and moved a piece of hair from her face. "If I can, I will give you children and fill your womb with my seed whenever you are not pregnant," he said. "I will marry you and promise my life to protect you, I will never leave you," he assured and she kissed him.

"I pray you do not for my heart could not take another loss," she murmured and he kissed her once again.


	19. Chapter 19

It was from then Ivar chased after her like a younger boy and though it amused her, she worried that she would not be able to keep up with his passion. She wanted him that was not the problem but she was still a virgin. She had made Ivar promise to wait until she was ready and though it angered him, he returned later in the day agreeing. He had pleaded that she did not make him wait too long and she agreed. She wanted it to be special, not rushed and loving, not anger.

She sat beside Ivar at the dinner table, Ubbe across from her and Hvitserk beside him, Bjorn had left Kattegat. He had gone to the south to explore and would not be back until winter months. Margarethe had kept from the group since Ivar paid for Elli’s freedom, she seemed to resent the fact that she could not tread on Eli so much and that Ubbe had not argued with Ivar, demanded Elli stay his thrall. The brothers were telling tales of their father, laughing at his womanizing ways and how often it got him in trouble with their mother.

“I am bored,” Ivar whispered into her ear and she smiled. “Let us leave them to their stories,” he pleaded and kissed her ear.

“Ivar, I am enjoying this conversation,” she stated and he sighed, pulling away from her. “In a few moments,” she whispered, leaning towards him and he nodded, though he held a sullen expression on his face. He did not like being told no. Ivar dismissed himself moments later and Ubbe’s eyes were quickly on Elli.

“How is life now that you are a freedwoman, Elli?” Ubbe asked.

“It is very good,” she admitted and Ubbe smiled, Hvitserk left to refill his cup.

“He seemed angry when he left,” he stated and she sighed, nodding.

“I have given him something no one else could and I think I have created a monster,” she mumbled and Ubbe raised his eyebrows.

“You have?” He trailed and she shook her head.

“No, no,” she dismissed. “I am waiting for that, I want it to be special,” she explained. “But I have managed to bring him pleasure,” she said and Ubbe looked impressed. “He will not leave me alone now and it is all he wants to do,” she sighed and Ubbe smiled.

“He is a Ragnarsson and a few years behind the rest of us at that,” he remarked. “So yes, he will be very annoying and hungry, so to speak,” he said and she smiled.

“I do not know if I can keep him sated,” she said and he nodded.

“If he is a true son of Ragnar, you will not be able to but it is not your fault,” he promised and she sighed.

“I want to make him happy, I just do not know what that means,” she said.

“Perhaps you keep an open mind,” he offered and she looked up at him.

“Open mind?” She questioned and he nodded.

“Do not shut down what he requests, it is why I seek other women,” he explained.

“I should let him sleep with others?” She asked and Ubbe shook his head.

“No, no, that is not what I am saying, I am saying listen to what he requests,” he said, tapping his ear and she nodded slowly. “Margarethe is a fine lover but she has her limits, while I do not,” he said and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat as his eyes roamed down her body. “You need to stop blushing so much at the mention of sex as well, Ivar’s fire has been lit and it won’t be extinguished easily,” he warned.

“So I should let him do whatever he wants to me,” she murmured and he shrugged.

“If that is how you take it, just be adventurous,” he stressed.

“I will do my best,” she said.

“Then you will make Ivar a very lucky man,” he said with a gentle smile and she returned it. Ubbe had turned from master to advisor and a kind-hearted one at that. She often wondered if she had allowed him to have his way with her if he would have been a gentle lover and taught her all the ways that would keep Ivar happy now.


	20. Chapter 20

He wanted to touch her, explore her body and though she was hesitant, Ubbe’s words echoed in her mind. He had her undress in front of him, slowly and she saw how his eyes admired her body as it revealed itself.

“Come here,” he beckoned and she moved over to the bed, lying upon the soft fur. He rolled on his side and his fingers began to explore her body. The room was cold, she wanted to be beneath the furs but she knew he had been patient with her. He trailed his fingertips over her skin, between her breasts and down her stomach. “I will be gentle,” he vowed, holding her gaze and after a moment, she nodded. He ran his fingers down over her soft mound and pushed his hand between her legs, she parted them wearily. He ran his fingers over her lips, she was surprised how good it felt and he parted the lips, slipping his fingers in slightly. He ran his thumb over one area and she inhaled sharply. “Relax, let it please you,” he murmured and she closed her eyes, trying to force her thoughts away.

Ivar was patient and worked her body in ways she had never thought possible, he told her that he had made her come. That the sensation she felt was what all women felt when they orgasmed and she had to admit she enjoyed it.

“Next time I will use my mouth and you will beg for more,” he whispered into her ear and she clutched at his muscular shoulders. He fell beside her and sighed heavily. “This is the only time I have ever felt blessed by the gods,” he uttered and she smiled.

“I am glad,” she said and kissed his shoulder.

“I want to marry you, Elli,” he said and she stared into his eyes.

“What? She asked. She knew he had mentioned it before but she had never thought it to happen so soon.

“I want to marry you, start a family if I can with you, every battle I leave for maybe my last and I want to leave something here on this earth,” he explained and looked to her. “And I want that to be a child we have made,” he said and kissed her.

“Ivar, I do not know, we are young and it is still all so new,” she murmured and he stared at her.

“But it is honest and it is what we want,” he stated. “Isn’t it?” He asked, sitting up on his elbow.

“Ivar, I do not wish to speak with you if you are only going to become angry,” she dismissed.

“I will be angrier if you do not explain yourself,” he argued and she sighed.

“I want to wait, wait until the passion settles and we are sure this is about love, not just passion,” she continued.

“But you told me you love me,” he said and she nodded.

“And I believe I do but how am I sure? We have not been together that long and we have not been through anything together, perhaps distance will affirm our love,” she said and he shook his head.

“I do not need distance to know what I feel,” he said and she sighed. “I want you to marry me and have my children, to pass the proud bloodline of Ragnar Sigurdson down,” he pushed.

“Let me think on this, Ivar, it has happened quickly,” she begged.

“As you wish,” he said and she could tell he was upset but would not pursue it further.

“Let us sleep now, I am tired,” she said and he nodded, turning his back to her. She sighed and sunk down in the bed, closing her eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Ubbe gazed at his brother who was angrily hunched over in his seat and his fingers were tightly wound around his cup.

"I do not understand why she will not marry me," he growled and Ubbe sighed.

"Women are a strange creature, brother and we do not always understand their ways," he surmounted, stroking his beard and Ivar glanced at him.

"That's it? That's the advice you offer?" he demanded and Ubbe shrugged.

"She has chosen you over any other man, even with your crippled nature, I would think that alone enough to trust her love for you," he countered, and Ivar shook his head.

"I want her to be my wife," he pushed and Ubbe sighed, shrugging his shoulders again.

"Then you must wait until she wants to be your wife," he stated, and Ivar shook his head again, Ubbe patted him on the shoulder as he rose from his seat. "It will all work out in the end brother, do not be impatient," he encouraged and left Ivar seated.

He found Elli down at the market, inspecting the goods that the tradesmen had brought in and he fell in stride beside her.

"Tell me, Elli, why do you deny my brother marriage when it is so obvious to all of us that you love him?" Ubbe questioned and Elli glanced over at him before returning her gaze to the piles of apples.

"Ivar wants what he already has, he is impatient and loses interest quickly, who's to say when he has had me, he will still want me?" she asked and Ubbe's eyebrows raised.

"You think he will divorce you?" he asked.

"Why not? He is Prince of Kattegat, I am a former slave," she mused and brought an apple to her nose, inhaling the fresh scent.

"Then you do not know Ivar as well as I thought," he chuckled, and she looked at him sharply.

"What does that mean?" she demanded, dropping the apple back in its pile.

"Ivar wants everything, that is true and even when he has it, he desires more," he admitted and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "But I have seen him be different with you, he has been patient, his anger has been at bay when you are near and I have never heard him speak of marriage before you," he countered.

"So, you think he truly loves me?" she asked and Ubbe shrugged.

"I will not confirm or deny, it is not my place, but you need to trust that he cares very deeply for you," he said and rested a hand on her shoulder. "He will love you, but you must let him love you, you are scared, and I can appreciate that; all you loved has been stolen from you," he said. "But he will not be taken from you, he will stay by your side until his dying breath," he assured and smiled kindly at her, holding the back of her neck. "I want to see you happy, little one and if it is not with me, may it be with my brother," he assured and she smiled softly at him, lowering her eyes. He kissed the top of her head and wandered off to view the rest of the market.


	22. Pray

She gazed at Ivar asleep in the bed beside her that night, watched as his chest rose and fall with his steady breathing. She reached out and stroked his neck, his face turned away from her. He murmured in his sleep and she smiled, kissing his bare shoulder. She rolled on her side and continued to caress his body. His eyes fluttered open and focused on her, she smiled.

"Eli?" he asked, and she kissed him, trailing her kisses down his jaw. She kissed his neck and he exhaled heavily at her touch. She moved her lips down his muscular chest and her fingers wandered below the waist, stroking his half-hard cock. As she tickled it, it hardened more, and she moved the fur off him. She sat up on her knees and he watched with rapt fascination as she removed her underdress. She laid back down, carefully pulling him towards her, so he was spooning her, and she felt his hard erection against her bottom. With a little repositioning, she managed to align the tip of his cock with her vagina and his lips were at her ear. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I am sure," she promised. He pushed her on her stomach, climbing over her, slowly pushed inside her, entering to the tip and removing it, she winced at the pain. He continued this way, slowly giving more of his length to her and it began to lessen in pain.

"I love you, Elli," he whispered in her ear and she smiled, her eyes closed.

"I love you, Ivar," she replied, and he continued until at last she was able to take his full length, groaning in pleasure at the feeling. They fucked in the quiet darkness, pants, and moans filling the silence, his hand gripping her breast. She felt his seed spurt inside her and she moaned in pleasure, he kissed her shoulder. He pulled out slowly and fell on his back, she looked at him. "I will marry you," she said, and he looked at her.

"You will?" he questioned, and she nodded.

"You have given me your seed, I will give you my hand in marriage," she stated, and he smiled, pulling her lips down to his.

\-----

The marriage was held shortly after, neither wished to wait as they did not know what tomorrow brought and instead of a race, an ax contest was held which Ivar easily won. Ubbe was then expected to serve them for the feast and he did so with happiness. They retired to their marriage bed later in the night and the passion between them mixed with the drink did not let them sleep until the wee hours of the morning. Ivar pleasured her with both his cock and his mouth, causing her to cry his name out in pleasure several times. He gave his seed eagerly to her, hoping to fill her womb with his child and she eagerly accepted it, both knew they wished to have as many children as the gods would give them.


	23. Ax & Blade

Ivar trained her, he was adamant on his wife becoming as well versed with both ax and knife as possible. She enjoyed the training, the power of throwing an ax, and the excitement of hitting the target. Ivar took great pride in her natural talent and invited Ubbe to witness his teaching.

"I am surprised you wished to arm your wife," Ubbe said, leaning against the large rock Ivar sat on.

"Why would I not want my wife able to defend herself? I am not always here," he replied, gazing at his brother, and Ubbe shrugged.

"I am sure she will be angry with you many times over, now she will be weaponized," he stated, and Ivar smiled, his eyes returning to her. They watched as she pulled her arm back and threw the ax with a grunt, the blade dug itself into the tree.

"And she's a good shot? You are creating a whole world of trouble for yourself, Ivar," he warned with a smile and Elli turned back with a triumphant smile, Ubbe nodded to her.

"I think you worry too much, brother," Ivar countered and Ubbe shrugged.

"I won't be stitching your wounds, brother," he advised and walked to Elli, taking the ax out of the tree.

\-------

\-------

"Ivar," Elli whispered, rolling on her side and tickling his bare shoulder.

"Hm," he grunted, and she kissed his arm.

"Why do you train me?" she asked, and Ivar turned his head, opening his eyes.

"So, you will defend our home if the time should come," he answered.

"And that is all?" she questioned.

"What other reason do you think?" he queried.

"I thought perhaps you wished to have me join you on raids," she said with a sleepy smile and mere shrug of her shoulder, Ivar laughed softly. He reached out and stroked her cheek.

"My love, if you join me in battle who is to say that the gods won't take you from me?" he asked, and she gazed at him. "What god would not want such a beautiful woman with him in Valhalla?" he asked, and she smiled.

"You charm me with your words so I will not get angry with you," she replied, and he smiled.

"Does it work?" he asked, lifting her chin and pressing his lips to hers.

"Perhaps," she murmured, running her fingers beneath the furs and he let his head roll back, sighing happily as her fingers found their destination.


	24. Master of War

Elli gazed around the table, the sons of Ragnar were gathered there and she was honoured to have a seat. If it had not been for her liaison with both Ubbe and Ivar, she doubted she would be. Margarethe had never been given a seat at the table, not for lack of trying but the brothers never found her worthy of one. Elli had come from Queens, show her aptitude at fighting but she still had to earn it.

"We sit here now at this table as sons of Ragnar, brothers," Ubbe spoke, leaning forward in his seat. "We come together for one common cause as always, battle," he stated. "We will fight like our father did like our uncle did and we will be victorious," he said and the other brothers nodded.

"I wish to join you," Elli said and the eyes turned to her.

"Are you sure, little one?" Ubbe asked.

"I have been training, I think I am ready," she defended and Ubbe smiled.

"I am not dismissing your training but training and battle are two separate things," he warned and she nodded.

"I understand this," she agreed and he eyed her for a moment.

"Then you will join us unless anyone wishes to disagree?" he asked, looking around the table and Elli's gazed followed.

"I have no issue with it," Hvitserk said.

"Then so be it," Ubbe said. They continued to discuss their battle and the raid that would ensue.

Breaking from the table, Elli joined Ivar back to his bedchamber but caught sight of an angry Margarethe confronting Ubbe. She was clearly upset Elli had been given a seat at the table and she had not, she could not help but smile.

\-----

She stood beside Ubbe, gazing at the battlefield ahead and the gathering army.

"You still have a chance to change your mind," Ubbe said peering down at her.

"I don't think I do," she replied and adjusted her armour.

"As you wish, little one," he said with a shrug.

The battle was gory, the battle was harsh and the battle nearly killed her several times over. Twice she was saved by Ubbe and Hvitserk, the final time she was scooped by Ivar. He tossed her behind him in the chariot and she clung to him, quickly realizing she had been in over her head. The battle was won by the Northmen before he had grabbed her and he rode now back to camp.

"Stay here," he commanded and then turned his chariot around, she stared as he left. She turned back to the camp and caught her breath. She went into Ivar's tent and fell on the ground, staring at the tent ceiling. She was not prepared and she had been a burden rather than a help.

It was hours later when Ivar came back, he entered the tent only to find her asleep and smiled to himself, she had been unprepared. He removed his weapons, tossing them to the side and crawled to her, pressing his lips against hers. She woke with a start and he smiled.

"Gods, did I fall asleep?" she murmured and he smiled again.

"You did," he replied and she sighed, falling back to the ground.

"I was horrible today, Ivar," she muttered rubbing her eyes. "I had to be saved three different times,"

"This is true," he agreed. "But you did not run from the battle,"

"I should have," she replied and he looked to her. "I did my mother wrong by how I fought, she would not be proud of me," she said.

"This was your first battle, you could not have thought to be a warrior that quickly," he dismissed.

"That's easy for you to say, you are a son of Ragnar, it's in your blood," she growled and turned away from him.

"Being a son of Ragnar carries its own expectations," he replied and she sighed, rolling on her back.

"I know, I am sorry Ivar," she apologized and he shrugged. "I am sorry I forced my way on the battlefield before I was prepared,"

"You're forgiven," he promised and she smiled.

"Come," she beckoned and he slid over to her, she pulled his lips to hers. "I find you most handsome when you are fresh off the battle," she whispered and kissed him again. "The smell of earth, leather," she murmured and he kissed her, his lips moved down her neck as she tilted her jaw to give him room.

"I cannot tell you how excited it made me watch you in battle," he whispered in her ear.

"Even with my fumbling ax?" she questioned and he smiled.

"Even," he replied and his hands clutched at her breast, she moaned against his lips.

Outside the tent, Hvitserk stood beside Ubbe and his older brother looked over to him.

"Will she be joining us on the battle once more?" he asked and Ubbed shrugged.

"I do not see why not," he replied.

"No? I had to save her and so did you, Ivar had to take her off the battle completely," he replied, drinking his mead.

"Did you win the battle for the army the first time you fought?" Ubbe asked.

"No," Hvitserk said and Ubbe shrugged.

"Then you will understand," Ubbe answered and Hvitserk fell silent. "She did not baulk at fear when it presented itself to her, she instead met it head-on and I think that says far more than the outcome,"


	25. Chapter 25

She was restless that night, shifting in her sleep back and forth, Ivar watched her. At last, he could take no more and shook her awake.

"Woman! You will not be still!" he shouted and she stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, sitting up on her elbows and he growled, taking a drink of mead.

"Every moment you are this way and that, I cannot sleep with you!" he shouted and she swiftly rose from the bed, moving to leave. "Where are you going?" he commanded and she looked over her shoulder at him.

"You said you cannot share a bed with me, so I will leave," she said and turned. "It is far easier for me to leave than you," she stated and he narrowed his eyes.

"I can leave just as well as you," he vowed and she sighed.

"It is not meant in the offence, Ivar, I am merely trying to get sleep and see that you are afforded the same luxury," she stated and crouched down, kissing him on the forehead. "I will see you in the morning," she said quietly and disappeared out of the tent.

"I cannot sleep without you either, you've cursed me, woman!" he shouted after her and she smiled as she proceeded into camp. She found refuge in Ubbe's tent, he provided her with furs and she slept across from him, finding sleep.

\------

She was woken by a nudge of a foot and she peered up at the figure standing over her. Ubbe smiled down at her as he drank his mead and ate his bread.

"You getting up?" he asked and she sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"If I have to," she muttered and rose off the ground, stretching. "Have you seen Ivar?" she asked and Ubbe shook his head. She sighed, thanking him for providing shelter and leaving the tent, her eyes darting around the camp. Finding no sign of him, she went to her tent and ducked in, looking where Ivar slept. She smiled and leaned down, kissing his cheek. "Wake my prince," she whispered and he mumbled in his sleep. "Battle awaits," she murmured, kissing his lips and his eyes blinked open, they focused on her.

"A goddess wakes me," he muttered rolling on his back and she smiled, leaning down to kiss him.

He held her there and when she parted, he stretched. "Where did you sleep?" he asked.

"Ubbe's tent," she replied and his eyes flew to her. "On a separate fur, across the tent," she finished.

"I still don't like it," he muttered and she laughed.

"I will fetch you food and drink," she offered, he grabbed her before she could leave and pulled her down for another kiss, lingering longer than the last. "I will be right back," she promised and ducked out of the tent.

Settling across from Ivar with her bread and mead, he with his own.

"I'm not joining you in battle today," she said and he looked up.

"What," he said.

"I'm not joining you in battle, you need to win and I'm not part of that," she said.

"Elli, you don't get better in battle without failing," he argued and she shrugged.

"Perhaps I was not cut out for battle," she said and he shook his head as he continued to eat.

"Whatever you want," he said with a shrug and she nodded. "I will miss you," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"I have barely set foot on the battlefield, I don't see how you can miss me," she muttered.

"Because you are a witch and have cursed me," he said without looking up and she smiled.

"Or perhaps you love me," she mused and he scoffed.

"That can't be it, I don't love," he mocked and she smiled, continuing to eat.

\-------------

She stood beside his chariot, he gazed down at her.

"Are you sure you will not change your mind?" he asked and she shook her head. "I will imagine you on the battlefield like Freya herself," he said and leaned down, she pulled herself up on the side of the chariot.

"I love you," she said and kissed him.

"Why would you not? I am Ivar," he said with a smirk and she laughed, hugging him. "I love you also," he whispered in her ear and she smiled, stepping down.

"I will be waiting with drink, a meal, and a warm bed," she promised and he smiled, snapping the reins of his horse, it clambered off.


	26. Love's Burning

He returned splattered in blood and mud, looking as glorious as a warrior could. Elli stood outside the tent with a smile on her face and he limped his way to her. She kissed him tenderly and held his face in her hands.

"Tell me, did you conquer?" she asked and he nodded, she kissed him again. "Come, I have food and drink ready," she ushered, guiding him inside the tent and he followed her. He sat down heavily on the furs and she handed him the mead. As he drank, she worked his armour off and when his chest was naked to her, she began to wash any wounds she could find.

"I missed you on the battlefield," he said and she smiled.

"What is this? Ivar the Great missed a woman?" she asked and he scowled.

"Don't push it," he replied and she smiled.

"I missed you here, I prayed to the gods for your safe return," she said and saw a flicker of a smile on his lips. "They have heard my prayers," she said and kissed his shoulder lovingly. She snaked an arm around his bare waist and rested her cheek against his warm back, grateful they had listened.

She went to pull her arm from his waist but he was quick to put a hand on it.

"Don't leave me," he said and she gazed at his profile, slightly confused.

"Leave you? Where would I go, Ivar?" she asked and he let her arm loose.

"To Ubbe," he said and she sighed heavily, scooting back on the furs so she was facing him.

"I am not in love with Ubbe, Ivar, you are my warrior," she vowed and he eyed her nervously almost before returning his gaze to his food.

"You slept with him last night," he said and she smiled. She reached out and stroked his still dirty face, moving to pick up the cloth. As she washed his skin tenderly, he lifted his chin so she could get all areas of his face and closed his eyes as she washed over them.

"I slept in his tent, yes but I did not sleep with him," she murmured. "I slept there only so you could have rest," she reminded and he opened his eyes when she was done.

"I had no rest, all I could think of was you wrapped in his arms," he argued and she laughed, shaking her head. "Do not laugh at me," he demanded and she smiled.

"I do not laugh at you, I laugh that you think there is any other that could hold my heart in the same way you do," she said and sighed heavily. "You are mine as much as I am yours and no man could take your place in my bed nor my heart," she vowed.

"I am a crippled man, I do not fool myself thinking others could win your heart," he said and she nodded.

"You are a very crippled man," she agreed, dipping the cloth in the water and bringing it now to his shoulder to rinse it clean. "But you are not crippled in the ways that matter most," she said, her eyes flicking to his as she lifted his arm and washed beneath it.

"You deserve a husband that can give you children, children to watch grow and crowd around you in your older age, I do not know if I can give you this," he said, the pain in his eyes filled her with such sadness she quickly pressed her lips against his and he lowered his bowl to the ground, wrapping an arm around her.

"You fail to understand the only person I need beside me when I am old is you, your hand is the last I will hold and your name is the last I will speak," she promised, resting her forehead against his and he closed his eyes as he listened to her.

"I want happiness for you, Elli," he murmured and she pulled her forehead off his, gazing into his eyes as they opened.

"And you will give it to me," she promised. "I hide nothing from you Ivar, what I say to you is the truth and I will become angry if you do not believe me," she warned and he smiled, nodding as his eyes fell to his hands.

"I fear what is to come, fear what I am to become and what you will become if you stay with me, that is all," he said with a shake of his head and she sighed, pulling his forehead to her lips.

"I will become a wife and you will become a husband, there is nothing more in this world to want than that," she said and pulled herself to her feet, picking up the bowls. "Now I am going to empty these bowls and fetch us some drink, will you trust me enough to do this?" she asked gazing down at him and he smiled, nodding.

"I trust you with my life," he vowed and she smiled before departing the tent, leaving Ivar to his thoughts. As she made her way through the camp, she could think of nothing else but Ivar and his fears, how heavy this burden was to love him. She feared any hurt or pain she would bring to him unintentionally.


	27. The Legacy of the Father

The legacy of Ragnar Lothbrok was held high in the lofts of Valhalla with the gods, many spoke it with great reverence and so those who bore his name also carried the mantel of his honour. Ivar, though he may be crippled, was nonetheless a son of Ragnar and the one he had taken him to the very ends of his life, to the final moments when he was still a free man. Those days still haunted Ivar, the words exchanged between father and son, the realization that Ragnar was to sacrifice himself for his own peace.

"If I had done more," Ivar said one night after a long conversation concerning the subject but Elli only shook her head, gripping his rough hand tightly.

"Ivar, there was nothing to be done," she promised and Ivar studied her.

"I feel it is my failure," he said and she kissed his knuckles, broken with cuts, scrapes.

"The only failure you will do to him is not carrying his name with great pride and a great honour," she vowed and he smiled at her, stroking her cheek gently. "March into battles with your head high and your axe gripped with great glory knowing Ragnar marches beside you," she said and he nodded.

"I will," he agreed. "You are my life force, Elli," he murmured, studying her lips as his thumb ran over them and her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Lifeforce? That is far too great a burden," she said with a shake of her head and he smiled at her again.

"You carry it with such dignity and ease that one would not think so," he said and leaned forward, capturing her lips upon his. "When this is over and we return to Kattegat, we will live as man and wife," he said and she smiled bemusedly by his words.

"We are man and wife," she reminded and he nodded.

"Yes but we do not live as such, I will purchase us a house and our own plot of land," he said. "We will till the land, grow our own and raise our own herds," he said and she smiled. "You will be the lady of the home, taking care of it while I am gone and when I return, we shall bless every corner of that home with our lovemaking," he stated and she laughed softly.

"It sounds far too good to be true," she said and he smiled at her, kissing her once more.

"Perhaps but it will be," he promised and she smiled.

"From your lips to the god's ears," she said softly and for a moment they sat quietly. Ubbe's voice calling his name could be heard in the camp and Ivar sighed, looking to the tent flap.

"But for now, I must go," he said and kissed her once more. She stood and waited patiently as he rose, he would not want her help. He rose to his feet, bearing heavily on his walking stick and she tightened the braces around his legs, trying to ignore the wince of pain on his expression. She had reacted to it once but he had told her to disregard it, that it meant nothing. She followed him out of the tent and they met Ubbe halfway. The man's brilliant blue eyes looked first to his brother and then to her before returning to Ivar.

"We should start marching," he said and Ivar nodded. "That is if you can keep yourself from your wife's cunny long enough," he said leaning in and winking at his brother who rolled his eyes in return.

"Mind your words, brother," he snarled and pushed past the man, Ubbe smiled at Elli. She shook her head as they started walking together behind Ivar.

"You will push too far one day, Ubbe," she warned and he smiled, shrugging.

"And if I do?" he asked, gazing over the camp of readying men.

"He has already killed one brother, better not make it two," she said holding his gaze before breaking off to follow Ivar and knew his eyes followed her far into the camp where she disappeared. Ubbe's brashness with Ivar bother her slightly, she knew how deeply Ivar wished to be taken seriously by his older brothers and every slight against him further made him believe he would never add up to Ragnar's name. She helped Ivar with chariot, weapons, and armor before they kissed once more.

"I will return to you," he vowed as he stood and she shielded her eyes from the sun, smiling at the striking figure he cut.

"I have no doubt," she promised and he leaned down, kissing her once more.

"Come on brother! The enemy waits for no man!" Ubbe shouted as he rode by and Ivar immediately scowled, snapping the reins on his horse. She watched as he rode off with the rest of the men and felt a slight depression filter over her, as it always did when he left her side.


	28. Temptation

He returned victoriously and with a smile upon his face that was streaked with both mud as well as blood. He held his axe high in the air as he rode in alongside his victorious brothers and she could not help but stand there in awe, amazed at the man she called now her husband.

"We are victorious!" he shouted to her as the chariot halted to a stop beside her and she smiled, nodding.

"I've gathered that," she said and he reached a hand down to her, she slid hers inside. He pulled her up on the chariot, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her tenderly.

"For you my love," He said, taking from the chariot a golden armband and she took it in her hand, staring at the beauty of it. "Part of the treasure," he said and stroked her face. "For my greatest treasure," he whispered in her ear and she smiled at him, enjoying the private moment.

"Thank you, my love," she murmured and his grip tightened.

"Do not thank me now, save that appreciation for tonight," he growled and nipped at her earlobe, she closed her eyes at his touch. He relinquished his hold of her, assuring she was safely set down before riding off to store the horse and chariot. She gathered both food and drink for him, bringing it to his tent. As she set it down carefully, the tent flaps opened and he entered with his limp. "I still vied for you on the battlefield, my love," he said and she smiled patiently waiting for him to sit down. She presented the meal to him and he grabbed hold of her hand, pulling her down alongside him.

"I would have done you a disservice," she assured and he kissed her neck, she tilted her head to give him room. His touch still sent shivers through her, the need and the want that filled her.

"You would never do me a disservice," he promised and she smiled.

"Eat my love," she urged, pushing him back towards the meal and he looked to it then shook his head.

"There is nothing there that will sate my hunger," he said and pulled her roughly into his lap, wincing in pain at her weight on his legs. She arranged herself so she would not be resting on them and kissed him deeply, holding his face in her hands. "The only thing that will fill my hunger lies between these legs," he murmured against her lips, his hand shoving between her legs and she groaned, closing her eyes.

"Ivar," she whispered.

"Yes?" he asked, his teeth nipping at her neck and she dug her fingers into his shoulder through the armor.

"Fuck me," she demanded and he growled, pushing her to the side so she was on her back. He struggled to turn himself over, holding himself up and hanging over her, staring down into her eyes. He wrapped a hand around her neck and she held his gaze.

"Say it again," he commanded and she smiled.

"Fuck me," she said through the strength of his grip and he smiled, it was a feral smile

"Get on top then," he instructed, lying back on the ground and she grinned at him. She hitched up her skirts, carefully undoing his breeches, stripping them down and his cock stood at the ready for her. She hitched her skirts upwards and slid down on it, groaning at the feeling of him stretching her. "You're a fucking goddess," he breathed, grabbing hold of her throat again and she stared down at him with a smile on her face.

"I'm your fucking goddess," she swore and he moaned as she pushed up on her legs then down again softly on his cock. He whined like a child, clinging to her and demanding more of her cunt. She gave it to him as carefully as she could, preventing any injury to his legs and he gasped for air as he came, releasing his seed deep inside her.

"I fucking love you," he said as she fell to the side and she smiled at him, her head lying down on the furs.

"I love you," she replied and he grabbed at her hand, pulling it to his lips as he kissed it.

"You are mine, I own you and no other shall fucking have you," he stated and she smiled, rolling on her side so she could stroke his stubbled cheek.

"No other man could control me like you," she replied and he growled, kissing her. He bit at her bottom lip and she moaned in the pain as well as the pleasure. Pulling back, there was a tinge of blood on his lips and she moved closer, licking it up. "I want you to mark me," she whispered in his ear and he gripped her hand tightly. "I want you to carve your name into my skin so all other men will know I am the wife of Ivar the Great," she murmured and he groaned.

"Fuck me again," he begged and she looked down, amazed to see his cock ready once more. She smiled and this time rid herself of the dress, climbing on top of him. She let her head fall back feeling him inside her again, resting her hands against his broad chest and she moaned loudly as she rode him. When her head came forward, her eyes focused on the tent flaps and saw Ubbe standing there, peering down at them. She leaned forward and went close to Ivar's ear.

"Your brother watches us," she whispered and he wrapped a hand around the back of her neck.

"Let him, he's only jealous," he replied and she closed her eyes as she moved on his cock, desperately seeking her release. "Sit up, let him see my beautiful wife and all he shall never have," he urged, pushing her shoulders forward and she sat up, revealing her naked breasts. She held Ubbe's gaze as she fucked Ivar and he reached down to stroke himself, it was clear he was in need.

"You tempt him," she said and Ivar tilted his head back, looking at his brother.

"Do I tempt you, brother?" he asked and Ubbe growled, marching out of the tent. Ivar laughed and met her gaze. "He is jealous of my wife, as he should be," he said and she smiled, leaning down to kiss him.


	29. The Stones of Kattegat

The stirrings of unrest had been rumbling in the camp since the brothers returned victoriously, Elli had known it was to come, no man can share a crown but she had hoped these brothers would be different. She had seen it in her husband's eyes first though, the thirst for power, for sitting upon his father's throne and she knew that in time, his brothers' thirst would match. The battle was done, the land conquered and the treasure plundered. They were returning home to Kattegat, each brother on his ship and she sat beside her Ivar, hand in his. The cold sea wind whipped through her hair, the spatters of the ocean hit her skin and made it raw with the salt. Ivar reached behind her, pulling up her deep hood and tucking it around her head, she smiled gratefully at him.

"When we return home, what will happen?" she asked and Ivar gazed at her with his steely blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked and she looked to the other ship where Ubbe stood holding to the mast, eyeing the waves.

"With you and your brothers," she said, nodding to him and Ivar followed her gaze.

"We will share the plunder with our fellow men," he said. "As always," he finished and she shook her head.

"No, Ivar, things have changed, I have felt it," she stated and he gripped her hand a little tighter. "The crown is a vicious thing and it accepts only one master," she said and her eyes gazed upon his face, his eyes would not meet hers though. "Will you fight amongst yourselves like squabbling piglets?" she questioned and his face darkened.

"I am no piglet, I am boar if any," he denied and she sighed.

"Boars then, a far more dangerous creature," she said and he shrugged.

"What will be, will be Elli," he said gruffly. "The gods know and it is theirs alone to understand," he said, pulling his hand from hers and she nodded, quieting. She knew he would say no more and any further prodding would only anger him.

The moment her feet touched upon the shores of Kattegat, she felt dread in her heart and knew, regardless of what Ivar had promised, things would never come into fruition as he had said. She would stand beside him and listen to the bickering of blood, unable to have her say. She was not a Ragnarsson and though she was offered a seat at the table, she had no say in matters such as these. Ivar's head hit the pillow soon after they had made love, his snores filled the chamber but she remained awake, staring into the darkness of night.

These brothers had become like family to her, for some time there was peace and they lived beside each other as cubs lived in the den. Now though they were bears of strength and desires of their own. She looked to the sleeping Ivar, finding him deep in slumber and slid from the furs, putting her shoes on. She carefully took the cloak from the chair and wrapped it around her shoulders, fastening the brooch. She needed cool air to think, to ponder, and to understand that she could have no hand in this.

In the moonlight, Ubbe cast a long shadow and looked over his shoulder hearing her footsteps coming behind him, he smiled before returning his gaze to the village.

"I should have known it was you," he said softly and she stood beside him, gazing at the sleeping homes.

"What now, Ubbe?" she asked and for a moment he was quiet, she almost believed he did not hear her until he released a heavy sigh.

"Now the battles are not so easy," he said and she looked at him, he glanced at her quickly.

"Why must these battles be at all?" she asked and he smiled, hooking a thumb in his belt.

"You know as well as we all do, one crown cannot be worn by many," he said and she dropped her eyes from him. "It is wise not to get involved little one," he murmured turning to her and lifted her chin so her eyes met his. "You do not know the ways of our people well enough to intervene," he warned.

"I do not want to see the brothers fight, see brother slain by a brother," she argued and he smiled, his thumb ran across her lips.

"Nor do I but it is what must be," he said and after a moment, he pressed his chapped lips to hers. "I only regret that I did not have a chance to make you happy," he whispered and at that moment, Ubbe was all. The kindness he had shown her, the patience he had given her, and the freedom he had relinquished.

"You have made me happy in many other ways, Ubbe," she said, resting her hand on his wrist and he stroked her cheek.

"I hope so," he said and kissed her forehead. "Return to bed before your husband wakes," he urged, dropping his hand and stepping back. She gazed at him for a long moment then returned to the warm bed she had only just left, casting her cloak to the ground and removing her shoes. She climbed inside and moved her head onto Ivar's chest, he instinctually wrapped an arm around her slim frame. She closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat and let it lull her into a light sleep. Tomorrow would come whether she stayed awake or slept, she'd rather have a clear mind then heavy eyes come morning light.


	30. To the Edge of the Blade

Ivar. He was gone before she woke, she reached over and pressed her hand against the bed, cold. He had gone long before she woke and she rolled on her back, staring at the ceiling trying to decipher voices. There was no screaming, no loudness to the tones and she figured Ivar was not in the hall. She pulled herself out of the bed, putting her shoes on and picking her dress up from the chair, sliding it on. She took a moment to compose herself as she combed her hair and braided it patiently. She pulled open the door and entered into the hall, gazing around for Ivar. There was no sign of him and she took a seat beside Hvitserk who was downing a cup of ale.

"Good morning, Elli," he said jovially and she smiled at him, taking food on her plate.

"Good morning," she greeted and then poured her ale. "Have you seen my husband?" she questioned and he shrugged.

"Not since last night, why? Have you lost him?" he asked with a teasing grin and she sighed.

"I just like to know where Ivar is, to know what to expect next," she said and Hvitserk smiled as he picked at his phone.

"Don't we all," he muttered and glanced up, she followed his gaze. He was eyeing Bjorn huddled in the corner with other men of the village talking and whispering between themselves. Bjorn glanced over and seeing Elli's eyes on him, broke from the group.

"Good morning, sister in law, where has your husband gone off to?" he asked, leaning over the table and even with his impressive height, she had no answer.

"I do not know, he was gone when I woke this morning," she replied and Bjorn studied her, as though trying to see through her lies. But there were none, she did not know where Ivar left to.

"If you see him, tell him I wish to speak to him," he declared, rapping his knuckles on the wooden table and returning to the group of men, she sighed. It was happening, she felt it in the air but she sorely wished she would not be present for it, the crumbling of Ragnar's sons.

It was late afternoon, Elli was on the shore with her new nieces and nephews watching them splash in the water.

"Elli," a thrall named Olaug whispered, gripping her arm. Olaug had been kind to Elli when she arrived and even after Elli was given her freedom, married to one of the brothers, they shared a bond. Elli glanced up, Ivar hobbled down the road with his cane and braces on his legs. His eyes were on her, she knew he had spotted her long before Olaug saw him and she sighed.

"Watch them for me," Elli murmured and Olaug nodded. Elli lifted the hem of her dress slightly so it wouldn't skim the wet sand and walked towards him. He stopped, allowing her the ability to reach him and he pulled her to his lips for a kiss.

"You look beautiful this morning, my wife," he stated and she smiled.

"Thank you, husband, I missed you this morning," she said and he smiled.

"I am sorry," he replied and then walked away, she stared at him.

"Ivar!" she called but he did not stop, she hurried to keep up with him. "Ivar, where did you go?" she asked.

"I had to sort things out," he said and she gazed at him, trying to understand what those things were.

"Bjorn said he would like to speak to you," she said and he smiled.

"I am sure he would," he replied.

"Ivar, what is happening?" she demanded and he sighed, stopping again. He turned to her, his steel-blue eyes gazing deeply into her eyes and he reached out, taking her hand. He kissed her knuckles and stroked them with his rough fingers.

"Do you love me, wife?" he asked.

"Of course I do," she breathed.

"Would you desert me if I could not stay here?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Where you go, I go," she stated, reaching out and placing a hand on his firm chest, he smiled again.

"What I do now, I do for us and any family the Gods ever bless us with," he said and she shook her head.

"Do what?" she pushed and he smiled.

"That I cannot tell you, the less you know the better," he assured and kissed her again. "But know, no matter what happens, I do it for you and for us," he promised and continued walking, she stayed put. She watched him head to the Great Hall and felt fear grip her heart, Ivar was unpredictable. She did not know what he intended to do nor the ramifications it would bring upon them. But she did know she loved him and that whatever it may be, she would support him. Even with a blade against her neck, her final breaths moments away. He was hers.


	31. Destruction of Creation

It was an upheaval of everything Kattegat knew. Elli watched as her husband, her own Ivar undid everything his father had worked so hard for and took over the whole of it. She sat beside him as he spoke, told his people that he was now king and no other could take the throne. Her hand was in his but her heart was not there, her heart was lost to the destruction of it. Her eyes fell on Ubbe in the back of the hall, his blue eyes steadfast on his youngest brother and a cup in his hand. She knew the thoughts that ran through his mind, for they were in hers as well but what could they do?

Ivar had taken the beast by the throat and refused to let go.

She lingered longer than usual in the bedroom, fiddling with the brooch on her dress and looked up as the door opened, Ivar moved inside.

"Do you still stand with me?" he demanded and Elli gazed at him quietly for a moment. She did, she knew she did and always would, even when every fiber of her being disagreed with him.

"I do," she answered and the distance between them was closed as Ivar moved forward, cupping her face in his rough hand.

"I love you, wife, and will be sure no harm comes upon you," he vowed and she turned her lips to his palm, pressing them against the surface.

"You know what you do," she said and he nodded.

"I do," he responded and she nodded, he kissed her lovingly. "I will die for you, Elli," he murmured and she smiled, closing her eyes.

"And I for you, my love," she promised. She opened her eyes and held his gaze. He dropped his hand and was gone as quickly as he appeared, leaving her with her thoughts.

<<<<<>>>>>>

She felt him before he spoke before he took the seat beside her and she knew what words would come from his mouth before they did.

"I do not know why he has done it, Ubbe," she said and looked at the handsome man.

"How did you know my words?" he asked and she shrugged.

"What other question lies in all our minds except that one?" she asked and bit into her bread, Ubbe sighed pouring himself mead.

"We were ruling side by side, I thought it was good but I saw it in him long before he acted on it, I saw the greed," he said and shook his head. "Our mother poisoned him in the womb and continued to poison him throughout her life," he said.

"Ivar has only ever spoken highly of her," she said and he laughed.

"Of course he would, she favored him most," he retorted and drank deeply from his cup. "It was her doing, all of this," he said. "Even from the grave she haunts us," he muttered.

"And your father?" she asked and Ubbe glanced at her.

"Our father was tortured by Ivar's existence, he did what was right and left him to exposure but my mother could not handle it, she rescued him," he said and his eyes slid to Ivar who sat on his throne, speaking with his guard. "Now he sits on our father's seat with a retinue of guard against his own brothers," he said and shook his head, standing. "Tell me how that is right, tell me how this will ever play out without the blood of our kin spilt by our own hands," he growled and slammed his cup down, bringing Ivar's attention. Ubbe shook his head and departed from the hall, leaving Elli alone in Ivar's attention. She looked away and continued to eat, her thoughts swarming with confusion.

<<<<<>>>>>

"Tell me what my brother said," Ivar whispered in her ear as she laid next to him in bed that night, his fingers stroking her cheek and she sighed.

"I do not wish to get involved, Ivar," she replied and he laughed.

"You are already involved, my love," he murmured. "You involved yourself when you married me," he said and she closed her eyes if that wasn't obvious enough.

"Ubbe has been good to me, Ivar," she warned and Ivar rolled on his back.

"Good to you? He enslaved you and only by my gold were you released," he reminded and she looked at him.

"he would have freed me in time," she argued and Ivar looked at her.

"You truly think that?" he asked and she shrugged to show she did. "He never would have freed you, Elli, he would have kept you for his own and in time, when you continued to deny him, raped you," he said. "You think far too highly of my brother," he said.

"He would not have raped me," she said.

"Then you would have given yourself willingly?" he asked, his eyes met hers.

"I do not know what might have been," she answered and Ivar smiled.

"I know you would have, all women turn to whores for my brothers," he muttered. "It is only I that have shown you respect, Elli, given you love," he stated and she shook her head, looking to the ceiling again. 'You do not agree?" he asked, propping himself on his elbow.

"Ivar, I will not argue the validity of your love, it is clear with the way you touch me but I will not argue what may have been, it is pointless," she said and he gazed down at her. "And I will not be your spy, caught in your web of destruction," she said and his eyes narrowed.

"Web of destruction? Some things must be destroyed to create new, better things and that is what I do now, create an empire for us," he said.

"I do not want an empire, I was happy with the way things were before," she stated and he kissed her lips.

"My sweet little bird, so oblivious to how things could be and dreams so small," he said and rolled on his side away from her, she stared at his tattooed back.

"He asks why you take guards against your own brothers," she said and after a moment, he rolled on his back with his eyes upon her.

"And what did you tell him?" he asked.

"I told him I did not know," she said and he nodded.

"He will see in time," he replied, returning to his side and she stared at him for a moment longer but having nothing further to say, she rolled on her side.


	32. Exile

The food laid strewn on the floor, the remnants of the broken chair cast across the room, and the mess left behind from the anger destroyed any memory of happiness in that hall. She sat on the throne, the one she shared with Ivar, and gazed at the chaos. Hours ago they had been gathered as many times before, the brothers in the hall together and all looked up to the large wooden door bursting open, the gust of cold wind that whipped into the hall told her everything she needed to know.

She watched in horror as each brother was taken by the guards that stalked in, roughly grabbed by their arms and forced to kneel before Ivar. She had wanted to shirk away, to hide somewhere in the depths of darkness but she couldn't, instead, she was forced to stand beside Ivar as she looked down into the brothers' eyes. She listened as he unravelled his plan to them and to the others gathered in the hall, a tale that was darker than most. He had planned this for months, Kattegat was his and his alone now. The brothers would be thrown into prison and held there until they could be tried for crimes against their new king. The brothers had baulked, Bjorn spitting hatred and disgust for his youngest brother, Ivar endured it all with a smile. She had spoken up, though it quiet, she had gripped his hand and pleaded with him but he had told her to be quiet or she would join them in the chains. She was shocked by his response, by the fact that he had threatened her after all the kind words he had said to her before.

She sat now in silence and loneliness, the hall an empty shell of what it once represented. She looked up as she heard the familiar drag of her husband's approach and his eyes were on her with rapt fascination. He thrived off this, seeing how others reacted to his actions and at that moment she hated him for it.

"I told you I would give you crowns and treasures," he hissed, pulling himself up into the seat beside her and she continued to stare at the ground. He took her chin roughly in his fingers and forced her eyes to look into his.

"What do you think, my wife? Now you are Queen of Kattegat," he declared.

"I never wanted it," she murmured and he growled, thrusting her chin from his fingers.

"You don't know what you want, you are a woman," he dismissed and she looked back to him.

"Who are you?" she questioned and he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"I am Ivar, the Fearless," he declared and beat his chest with one fist. "Son of Ragnar Lothbrok and King of Kattegat," he said and looked at her. "Do you not love me?" he asked.

"I loved Ivar, Prince of Kattegat," she said with a shake of her head.

"So you do not love me now that I am King?" he questioned and she shrugged her slim shoulders.

"I do not know," she replied quietly and then shouted in pain as he grabbed onto her hair, pulling her head backwards.

"You will love me," he commanded. "Or that pretty neck will be removed from your shoulders," he said, running a finger down her neck and she closed her eyes, tears brimming at the corner of them. This was not her Ivar, this was not the man who paid to have her released from slavery to marry her and this was not the man she fell in love with. "You do not love me now that I am where I belong? You do not love me now that I have taken what is rightfully mine?" he asked and wrapped his fingers around her neck, releasing her hair.

"I have loved you before you had throne and riches, power," she said, holding his gaze. "And I never wanted any of this," she spoke firmly.

"You are a foolish woman," he said. "Go, go to bed and be out of my sight," he said with a wave of his hand and she rose, taking the opportunity to be out of his grip.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

She entered the dungeon, holding up her skirt to avoid having it drag over the muddy floor and she took the torch, peering into the shadows.

"Ubbe?" she called out and heard scuffling in one of the cells, Ubbe's face came to view in the dull torchlight. "Ubbe, are you all right?" she asked.

"I am fine," he said. "What happened?" he asked and she shook her head.

"He's gone mad, I do not recognize him," she said softly with a shake of her head, coming closer to the door. "He has lusted power for too long and it's taken over him," she murmured.

"You must talk sense into him, Elli," he urged.

"Talk sense into him? How?" she asked. "He has threatened even me," she laughed. She looked behind him and saw the other two brothers staring at her but silent. "He would throw me in with you if he knew I was here," she promised.

"Then you must find another way," Ubbe said.

"Another way?" she asked.

"The people of Kattegat are not loyal to Ivar alone, they will not sit well with this," he promised.

"You want me to turn people against him?" she whispered, glancing around though she knew they were alone.

"You must," he answered.

"I couldn't," she replied with a shake of her head.

"Our freedom is in the hands of a coward thrall, this is good," Bjorn was heard from within the cell and Ubbe glanced over his shoulder.

"Elli, you are more than a thrall and more than a coward, remember who your mother was your grandmother," he pushed. "You have it in you to wield sword and ax," he vowed.

"I could not harm him," she said.

"No? But you can disarm him," he reminded and she stared at him, then looked to the brothers. "For me, Elli," he begged and she looked into his blue eyes. She sighed and he smiled.

"You are lucky you were so kind to me," she said and he smiled brighter.

"I agree," he responded. "Go, do not let him suspect you but do what you must," he urged and she nodded, turning away. She climbed back out of the dungeons, replacing the torch and headed out into the cold day, glancing around. None had seen her and she shuffled off to figure out how she was to free the brothers.


	33. The Division of Hope

It did not take long for Elli to find a faction of villagers that were upset with what was going on, they had already gathered long before she found them and it took some time for her to gain their trust, she was the wife of Ivar. They gathered in one home, discussing what to do and when Elli arrived, they fell to hush tones.

"Where is the guard?" a bullish man asked and she looked to him.

"What guards?" she asked.

"Do not think us villagers so dumb that we believe his beloved Queen goes against him," he argued and she smiled meekly.

"I do not do it with a happy heart but I have affections for the brothers also, I do not agree with what he has done to them," she said and all eyes returned to the man, who appeared to be their leader.

"You will turn us in the moment you gain our trust," he said and she shook her head.

"I will not, I want no part in this and if he had not taken his brothers captive, I would take no part in it," she vowed and held his gaze. After a long moment, he nodded and uncrossed his arms, the conversation began again.

"What lengths are you willing to go to stop him?" the man asked.

"I am willing to free the brothers but from there I will take no part," she said.

"You will let the village fall to his mania?" a woman asked and she looked at her.

"I will not take part in a war that is not mine, this is your land and your people, not mine," she said with a shake of her head. "I have no right to any of it," she stated.

"How do you suggest we free the brothers when they are under lock and key nevermind guard?" the man asked.

"I will do that," she assured and the man raised his eyebrows.

"You alone?" he asked and she nodded. "May the gods be with you," He said.

"But I will need you once I free them, they will need assistance leaving the village," she explained and the man nodded.

"You have from us whatever you need," he promised.

"Thank you, I will send a signal when the time comes," she said rising from the table and the man nodded. She left the house and disappeared into the village, pulling her hood high over her head. She weaved her way back to the Great Hall, trying not to garner attention and as she climbed the steps, she heard Ivar screaming from inside. She sighed and pushed open the doors, the hall was in disarray.

"You, wife!" he shouted, pointing at her and she stood though her heart beat fast. "Where have you been!" he demanded, seated in his throne and she inclined her head to him.

"I went for a walk," she said and he scoffed.

"You do not leave without my permission," he declared and she looked up at him.

"Since when?" she asked and he narrowed his eyes.

"Since now," he demanded and she stared at him for a moment, then moved closer.

"You are not my Ivar," she stated and he glowered. "You are a monster that has swallowed him whole and I cannot love the beast," she said, the thralls that had been cowering quickly took their leave.

"I am Ivar, king of Kattegat," he started.

"I know who you think you are, husband but it is not the man I fell in love with," she vowed.

"No? Do you run off to see my brothers then? Do you take sympathy with their side?" he asked and it was quickly apparent she did. "You do!" he shouted, leaning forward in his seat and gripping the arms of his throne.

"They are your blood, Ivar! You wronged them!" she yelled.

"You are as bad as them! I should throw you in with them! You could be their little whore, you would like that, wouldn't you wife?" he asked and she was quick, quicker than he expected. She slapped him across his face, hard and both were stunned, he stared at her.

"Fuck you, Ivar," she stated. "I love you more than anyone but you turn so easily against me, you're sick," she said. "There is something wrong with you mentally and I will not stand by to watch you succumb to it, you're stronger than that," she said and marched from the hall, leaving him speechless. She went to the prisons, demanding the guard release the brothers and he politely disagreed, saying he would need to hear it from the King's own mouth. "You dare go against your Queen?" she asked, moving closer to him. "The one your king loves so deeply?" she questioned and the young man shifted uncomfortably in his spot, thinking for a moment. He, at last, nodded and unlocked the door, Elli stepped inside.

"Elli?" Ubbe asked he noticed immediately something had happened.

"You are released but do not stay here," she warned and left the prison, she was done with the sons of Ragnar for the moment. She took a horse from the stable, saddled it and mounted, cantering from the village. If she returned it would not be for some time and she would let it play out between the brothers without her input, her help. She had nowhere to go but anywhere was better than where she came from.


	34. Septemgeminus

**< <Seven Years Later>>**

The fog rose from the shores, Bjorn and Ubbe peered into but saw only the reeds racing along the shore with the wind. The land was marshy, the boat hardly made as sound as it pulled up on shore and both brothers disembarked, hands on their weapons.

"It is eery," Ubbe said and Bjorn nodded but remained silent. They moved quietly with their men, the fog began to dissipate the further inland they walked and soon a great wooden wall rose ahead of them, still some ways off. "Where are we?" Ubbe asked, looking around at the surroundings.

"It is not on my map," Bjorn said and they continued forward.

"Halt!" a voice shouted from the top of the wall and the brothers squinted in the sunlight hidden behind clouds. "State your name!" the voice came again.

"I am Bjorn Ironsides and this is my brother Ubbe!" he shouted back and there was silence.

"Bjorn Ironsides of Kattegat?" the voice returned.

"Yes!" he shouted and again silence.

"You will wait there!" the voice came again and Bjorn looked to Ubbe who shrugged. They were kept waiting for many minutes until at last the great wooden gates groaned open, from within rode out a guard on the horse and behind them another figure.

"Bjorn Ironsides and Ubbe Ragnarsson! Long have I waited to see you at my gates!" the familiar voice came and the brothers stared at Elli as she dismounted, walking towards them.

"Little one?" Ubbe whispered and she smiled.

"The very same," she agreed and Ubbe shook his head in disbelief. "I have missed you two," she greeted, wrapping her arms around Ubbe who hugged her back but still kept an stunned expression on his face. "Bjorn," she said, knowing better than to hug him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, shaking his head.

"This is my land," she announced and Bjorn's eyebrows raised, looking back at the wall.

"Your land? How?" he asked.

"It seems Ivar has betrayed more than me in his quest for power," she explained and the brothers looked, the guards' faces now seemed familiar.

"Our people followed you?" Ubbe asked.

"A few, then a few more heard of the settlement and before we knew this was created," she said waving her hand towards it and Ubbe shook his head in disbelief. "Please, come and join me for a meal, drink as my guests," she offered and looked to the men behind them. "As long as your men do not come to conquer," she warned.

"No, we were not sure what land we had come upon, the fog made it so difficult," Bjorn said and she nodded.

"Then come, we shall catch up," she said and led them into the village. The brothers were impressed with the village, she had done well for herself and her people. Soon, Ubbe sat to her left and Bjorn to her right. "Tell me, how does the war fair?" she asked, leaning back in her seat and drinking from her cup.

"Ivar has been defeated," Bjorn began. "He has escaped to another land though, I do not know where," he continued.

"So who is in power now?" she asked.

"I am," Bjorn stated and she looked to Ubbe.

"And this sits well with you?" she asked.

"He is the firstborn, it is the natural selection of the crown," he explained and she nodded.

"While I am sorry Ivar has been lost to his own madness, I am glad that you two stand," she said and a shadow passed over her face. "What of Hvitserk?" she asked.

"Oh he is just as well, he remains in Kattegat with us, he has lost his way but we will help him find it," Ubbe assured and Elli gazed at him.

"How so?" she asked.

"He seeks answers for questions he should not ask," he replied.

"I wish he had come," she murmured and Ubbe fell quiet.

"Elli," Bjorn began and she looked at him, his eyes were on the hall. "Do you know that boy?" he asked, pointing in the crowd and she looked, her eyes falling on the same boy he stared at it. She smiled and put her cup on the table.

"I know that boy better than I know any," she said. "I carried him for nine months and fed him at my breast," she explained and both brothers looked at her.

"Your son?" Ubbe asked and she nodded.

"Tyr," she explained. "Ivar's own flesh and blood," she stated and Ubbe quickly looked back to the young, raven-haired boy. He resembled his father, it is what drew Bjorn's attention but neither could believe it. "Tyr!" she called and the young boy looked up, quickly making his way to her table. "Tyr, meet your uncles," she announced. "Bjorn Ironsides and Ubbe Ragnarsson," she introduced and Tyr inclined his head quickly at them.

"Uncles, it is an honour to meet you," he said.

"You look like your father," Bjorn said and he looked to his mother.

"You do," she agreed.

"What do you know about your father?" Ubbe asked.

"I know he is a proud and brave warrior, one that is feared throughout the lands," he said and Ubbe smiled, Elli had not betrayed Ivar.

"Go and play," she instructed and he quickly left, eager to return to his friends. "He deserves to be proud of his father, who he truly is and not the monster that took over him," she said.

"Ivar would appreciate that," Ubbe said and she smiled.

"And when he returns to his senses, I pray that he finds me," she answered and Ubbe put his hand over hers, she smiled at him. "Ubbe Ragnarsson, always you have been a comfort to me and I have always been grateful to you," she said and Ubbe smiled. Their eyes lingered on each other for a moment before Bjorn cleared his throat and Elli looked back at him.

"Bjorn, what happens with you?" she asked and sat up, he shrugged.

"Running Kattegat, fixing what my brother ruined," he said and she smiled.

"The people love you, they called your name in the streets as you walked by," she reminded and Bjorn nodded. "You are always welcome here with open arms," she assured. "Both of you," she said, looking to Ubbe.

\--------------

Ubbe sat on the porch of the Great Hall she had built, gazing out at the village and admiring her work. Footsteps came from behind him and he glanced over his shoulder, Tyr walked forward.

"Tyr," he said and gazed at his nephew, still amazed at the resemblance of his father.

"Uncle," he said quietly. "Where is my father?" he asked.

"Your father has travelled to a far off land where he resides now," he explained.

"Why is he not in Kattegat?" he questioned.

"He did not agree with his brother Bjorn having the crown," he said.

"Why?" he asked and Ubbe smiled.

"Your father is a proud man, Tyr and he believed it owed to him," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "When word reaches him that you exist, he will ride with haste to find you," he assured, looking back to the village.

"My mother will not be happy," Tyr said.

"No? There was a time she loved your father very deeply," he said and Tyr shrugged, Ubbe studied him. "Off to bed with you, it is late," he ushered, rustling his hair and Tyr walked back in the hall obediently. 

"He is right, you know," Elli said and Ubbe looked to the doorway, she leaned against it with her arms crossed.

"Is he?" Ubbe asked.

"If Ivar showed his face in this village, I would not be pleased," she said walking out and he looked up at her. "He has crossed too many lines," she said with a shake of her head.

"But if he is a changed man?" Ubbe asked and she shrugged.

"That would have to be seen," she answered and looked down at Ubbe. "You though, I am very happy to see you," she said with a warm smile and he returned it. "The years have passed but none have touched you," she said, reaching down and stroking his bearded face.

"I could say the same to you, your beauty has only increased," he promised and kissed the palm of her hand. "Why have you no king at your side?" he asked and she laughed.

"I had a king once, it did not work out so well for me and I do not think I would like another," she said and Ubbe smiled. He sat back as she pushed herself into his lap, welcoming the warmth and familiarity.

"You have lost your innocence," he teased and she smiled, stroking the back of his neck.

"And you come without your wife," she retorted and he nodded.

"Margarethe went mad soon after you left," he explained. "She lost who she was," he said.

"I am sorry, Ubbe," she said and Ubbe smiled.

"As am I," he agreed and then his blue eyes lifted. "But not so sorry if it has brought you courage," he replied and she smiled, stroking his beard.

"Courage is one of the greatest downfalls," she said and kissed him tenderly. "It causes one to do such silly things," she said and kissed him again, he held her there longer.

"Or do the things they have wanted for so long," he murmured and she smiled resting his forehead against hers. He kissed her once more and she wrapped her arms around him, there was no doubt she wanted him more than ever.

"Come," she said, standing. "Come to my bedchamber, follow me," she said and entered the hall, Ubbe smiled as he rose. He followed after her, like a lost puppy and entered her bedchamber, she shut the door behind him. He was pressed against it, her lips on his and his hands on her hips. He kissed down her neck and she moaned. "It's been so long," she whimpered and he grabbed her legs, lifting them around his waist. He carried her to the bed and laid her down, continuing to kiss her.

Ubbe held on to the wall with one hand as she sat up on her knees and his other hand wrapped around her neck, both panting in anticipation of their release. A knock came on the door and Ubbe growled.

"Answer it," he muttered as he continued to fuck her, she moaned quietly.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Bjorn!" he shouted and Ubbe faltered but quickly picked up his pace again.

"What do you need, Bjorn?" she asked, Ubbe grabbed onto her breast as he continued to fuck her.

"I want to talk to you," he demanded and she closed her eyes.

"I will meet you in the hall!" she called and after a moment, they heard Bjorn's heavy footsteps leave the door. "Oh gods, Ubbe," she muttered as he slammed into her and pulled her closer to him.

"I have wanted to fuck you since the day I saw you, I hated Ivar for taking you," he grunted and she whimpered as his hand tightened around her throat. "You have always been my little one and always will be," he vowed and she moaned, his hand ran down to her stomach. "I will give you my children if you want, my sword if you need and my life if it was asked," he whispered, sucking on her earlobe and she moaned.

"Ubbe," she whispered. "I want you," she said and he kissed her shoulder. "Stay with me, your brother doesn't need you and I have no one to warm my bed, I am alone," she begged.

"I will keep your bed warm," he agreed and she turned her head, they kissed. "I will keep you warm wherever you ask me to," he said and she smiled, kissing him again.

Bjorn sat impatiently in the hall, drinking and waiting on Elli. He had suspected his brother was in her room and that was what kept her so long but he did not care. He had more important things to worry about, he wanted to create an alliance with her and hope that it would stop Tyr from ever-rising against him or his heirs. He looked up as Elli came out and noticed the dishevelled nature but ignored it.

"Bjorn, I am sorry to have kept you," she apologized.

"It is fine, the hour is late, I want an alliance, Elli," He said.

"An alliance?" she questioned and he nodded.

"Between yourself and me," he said.

"Of course," she agreed.

"I want it so you will not rise against me nor will your son," he explained and she poured herself a drink.

"I will agree to this alliance only if you do something for me in return," she said and Bjorn gazed at her. "Whatever I may ask in return, you will not deny me," she said.

"What do you ask for in return?" he asked.

"I will not ask now but soon, when I do, you must agree to it," she said and Bjorn sighed.

"How can I agree when I do not what it is?" Bjorn asked.

"It is not land, crowns or gold," she promised and Bjorn stared at her.

"Not land crowns or gold? What is it?" he demanded and she smiled.

"Do we have an agreement?" she asked and he sighed, staring into the distance.

"Fine," he agreed and they raised their cups to each other before drinking. Elli would ask for Ubbe, he was a heavy price to pay for an alliance but she knew Bjorn wanted the alliance more than anything. She had always felt affections for Ubbe and now more so than ever. Ivar was gone, she had heard nothing from him and he had never come after her, it was clear he had moved on. Though a piece of her heart still tugged for him but not for who he became. She wanted more children, she wanted a husband who would not turn against her and she wanted a father for Tyr.


	35. Chapter 35

Bjorn's alliance was sealed with gold and treasures from the land, to assure that she meant what she had said. As Bjorn sat upon his horse, his great wolf fur upon his shoulders, he had asked Elli what she asked for in return.

"I ask for only one item," she said and Bjorn nodded. "Ubbe," she said and Bjorn looked to his brother, who sat on his horse beside him.

"Ubbe?" he asked and she nodded. "Is this what you want as well, brother?" he questioned and Ubbe gazed at Elli.

"It is," he agreed.

"Then so be it, go with the blessing of Kattegat and your brothers," Bjorn said and his eyes moved to Elli. "We are in an alliance then?" he questioned and she nodded with a smile on her face while Ubbe dismounted. She walked back towards the village with Ubbe and they smiled at each other, happy to be together with a blessing. "Elli!" Bjorn called and she stopped, turning to look. "What do I tell Ivar if I encounter him?" he asked and she paused, glancing at Ubbe.

"Tell him nothing!" she retorted and he smiled, nodding in agreement before turning his horse away. She turned back to Ubbe and they entered the gates, continuing as they creaked closed behind them. "I hope you do not regret this," she said and he smiled, gazing at the village.

"The only way I will regret this is if you regret it," he answered and she smiled.

"That would never happen," she promised and he smiled to himself.

\---------

Ubbe woke up in the morning, warm in furs and sighed, rubbing his eyes. The night before had been one to remember, Elli had proven herself a well-versed lover now and he was certain he had made the right choice. He looked up as the door opened and Elli entered with a tray of food, drink.

"You are awake," she said and set the tray down.

"I am," he agreed. "These furs are quite comfortable," he complimented and she smiled, glancing at them.

"They are, I believe they are bear," she said and Ubbe sat up, admiring the fur.

"Bear, that is a tough animal to hunt," he said, taking the cup she handed him and she nodded.

"It was killed by our greatest hunter and given to me as a gift," she said and sat down beside him.

"A kind gift," he said and she nodded.

"It was indeed," she agreed and smiled at him as he drank.

"What?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I am glad you are here," she replied and he smiled.

"As I am glad to be here," he replied and took her hand, kissing her knuckles. "Especially after last night," he finished and she smiled.

"It was quite good, wasn't it?" she queried and he nodded.

"Oh yes, it was quite good," he agreed and set his cup down, pulling her into his lap. She set her cup down as well and kissed him passionately. "What say we do it again?" he asked and kissed her neck, she sighed heavily.

"I have things to do," she murmured and he smiled against her neck.

"Yes, you do," he agreed and pushed her over the bed, she laughed. She stroked his face and he kissed her again.

"You are insatiable," she teased and he smiled.

"I am," he agreed and his hand wandered down her dress, pulling at it. "And as long as you are near me, I always will be," he assured and she giggled, clinging to him. 

"The village can wait," she announced and he smiled as he slid inside her, she moaned in pleasure.

"Do you wish to have my seed?" he whispered in her ear.

"I wish to have you," she began and pulled back, kissing him. "And whatever comes from that, I will be glad," she answered and he smiled.

"Good answer," he said and she smiled, he sighed happily as he moved inside her.

They sat at breakfast afterwards, both hungry and thirsty.

"What if Ivar comes?" he asked and she glanced up at him.

"Here?" she asked and he nodded, she shrugged.

"Then I will send him on his way, for he has no place here," she stated.

"And his son?" he asked, looking to Tyr and she sighed, following his gaze.

"He will have to make his own decision," she said.

"What if it is not to stay with you?" Ubbe asked.

"Then he shall go with his father, I do not control his fate, that is in the gods' hands," she said and began to eat again.

"You are a strong woman, Elli," he complimented and she smiled.

"I have only grown strong by living beside the Ragnarsson brothers," she said and Ubbe smiled.


	36. Chapter 36

Word of his coming had reached her ears long before his ships reached her shores, she was concerned but not intimidated. In the years they were separated, she had learned confidence in herself and respect of her own that she had not known. Ubbe still stood at her side, proudly and lovingly. Her belly grew larger with his child as each day passed and she was proud of it, a new life created from love. She stood now on the shores, with Ubbe ever at her side and her hands cupped beneath her belly, waiting. She would meet him head on and with her child held high, he would take nothing from her.

The large ship slid into harbor, parting the mists and it did not take long for her eyes to find his face. He was older now, a beard on his chin and he sat with his arms crossed, gazing to the shores. His eyes landed on her then went to Ubbe and to her belly, never showing an expression on his handsome face.

"Are you all right?" Ubbe spoke quietly to her and she nodded.

"He puts no fear into me," she promised and watched as he was helped from the ship, taking his cane. He walked to her with his familiar limp and the cane dug into the soft sand, making his walk to her slow. At last he reached them, stopping feet before her and for a moment both were quiet.

"Wife, you seem to carry another's child," he stated, holding her gaze.

"Husband, you seem have forgotten me," she retorted and he fell quiet, his eyes turned to Ubbe.

"Taking my spoils of war for your own pleasure, brother?" he asked.

"You did not deserve them," he replied and Ivar narrowed his eyes.

"What of my son?" Ivar demanded.

"He is at the Great Hall," she declared and Ivar looked past her but they were still a few miles from the gates of her village.

"You will take me there," he demanded and she sighed, she should not have expected respect nor kindness.

"You will ask for my hospitality," she answered and he stared at her, Ubbe gazed between the pair. He was surprised by Elli's stubbornness and her blunt rudeness.

"May you take me to him?" Ivar asked, through gritted teeth and she smiled.

"I will," she agreed and motioned to the cart hitched to the horse. "We will ride in this," she said and got in, Ubbe followed. He had been impressed that she had taken the consideration for Ivar by providing the cart and riding in it herself, as to not embarrass him. Ivar pulled himself into the cart, his eyes ever on Elli and the cart lurched forward.

Ubbe lingered behind the pair as they entered the hall, he gazed at his limping brother and his proud lover.

"Ivar, meet your son, Tyr," she introduced, standing before her son and Tyr gazed at the man who was his father.

"Father, it is an honor to meet you," Tyr spoke and Ubbe saw Elli's smile. "My mother has told me of your great battles and great victories," he said.

"I am glad to finally meet you," Ivar replied and for a moment they were quiet, Elli suggested they take a seat at a table. She returned to Ubbe and they gazed at the pair.

"It is kind of you to not argue with Ivar meeting his son," Ubbe said and she smiled.

"It is as much a benefit to Ivar as it is Tyr," she said.

They left father and son to get to know each other, Ubbe went to the blacksmith while Elli went to the cattle farm. Elli returned at lunch, not finding Ubbe's familiar face but she took a plate, going to sit on the porch. She enjoyed watching the people busy with their daily activities while she ate and the fresh air as well.

"I have missed you, wife," Ivar said and startled her, she looked to him as he stood in the doorway.

"Have you? Is that why you have come to find me seven and a half years later?" she asked, returning to her plate and heard Ivar sigh.

"You left me," he reminded and she laughed.

"You left me far before I disappeared, Ivar," she muttered.

"I was building a better future for us and our children," he argued and she looked to him.

"Without consulting me once," she said dryly. 

"I did not think I needed to consult you to make our life better," he said and she stood, upsetting her plate.

"This was not purchasing land or obtaining a new goat, Ivar!" she exclaimed. "This was declaring war on your brothers, your people!" she yelled.

"It was taking what was rightfully mine!" he shouted, beating his fist against his chest. 

"And look where that has led you! Outcast and without your wife!" she retorted and he narrowed his eyes.

"A wife that did not have the same vision as I did, even though she swore she loved me," he said and she laughed.

"I loved you, Ivar, further than any one could ever love you," she said and shook her head. "You have not come to my lands to see me, Ivar, you have come to see your son," she said and sat herself back down.

"Seeing Tyr was a reason but you were my purpose," he said and she shook her head. "You may not like to admit it but you were and still are my love, my wife," he said and reached out, pushing back her hair from her shoulder. 

"Then why did you not seek me, Ivar?" she asked and looked up at him, tears in the corner of her eyes. He gazed at her for a long quiet moment and then shook his head.

"Power," he said. "It seeped into my mind and diluted me," he murmured. "I could not see what I lost was far greater than anything I would ever gain, no crown, land or treasure could ever replace you," he said. "And now I have come for you too late, you are in love with my brother and carrying his child," he said, his eyes going to her stomach and she looked, placing her hands upon it.

"I am and I do," she agreed. "Ubbe has only ever been kind to me, loving of me and supportive of me," she said. "He filled in the spot you left when you deserted me," she said as she stood and held his gaze. "Ivar, my love for you has never stopped, it will always exist," she said. "But we have taken two different paths and they only come together for Tyr," she said.

"I do not want to lose you, Elli," he murmured. "I have become a ghost of myself since you left me, since I left you," He said and leaned down, kissing her. She felt her self will lowered, his familiar body heat, his scent and his touch, it had seeped into her a long time ago. 

"Ivar," she murmured as he rested his forehead against hers. "I can't," she stated.

"Let me stay," he said and her eyes opened, she gazed at him.

"Here?" she asked, pulling away.

"Yes," he answered. 

"It will not sit well with your brother," she warned.

"Ubbe is used to sharing," he promised, referencing Margarethe. 

"I have not forgiven you," she continued. 

"I would hope not," he said and kissed her again. "Tell me you did not miss me and I will leave," he said and she laughed quietly.

"You know I cannot," she said and he smiled. "Ivar, if you stay you will have no power," she said.

"I know," he said and kissed her again. He placed his hand on the side of her neck and wrapped it around, putting pressure. "Tell me you do not miss the way we fuck," he pushed and she sighed, the memory of riding him with his hand around her neck. 

"Ivar you know I do," she whispered and he smiled again.

"Then let me stay," he said again and she sighed, shaking her head. 

"You can stay for now but that does not guarantee you will be welcome forever," she warned and he nodded. 

"I will take as long as I have beside you," he said and she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"That will not help me with Ubbe," she muttered and moved away from him, returning to the hall. She struggled to forgive Ivar but his touch, his kiss brought it all back and she wanted it, wanted him again. Now to explain that to Ubbe.


	37. The Turning of the Tides

To say Ubbe was not pleased was as far from it as possible. She went with him on a hunt, which started out well enough but ended with screaming once she revealed she had allowed Ivar to stay.

"Ubbe," she began as he walked away from her, shaking his head. "I am sorry," she pleaded, and he shrugged his shoulders. "Ubbe, speak to me," she demanded, and he looked at her. 

"I have been here, I have raised your son, I have given you another and never have I once demanded power of any kind," he stated. "The moment he sails into your harbor, you bend to him," he said.

"I have not bent to him, Ubbe," she disagreed.

"Oh no?" he asked. "I guarantee you he will not be satisfied with merely being in your bed and at your side, Elli," he said. "He will want more and more and more," he said. "That is how my brother is," he said.

"I told him he is not to stay forever," she replied weakly and Ubbe laughed.

"I would not stake my life on that," he snarled, and she sighed.

"Ubbe, he is the father of my son, he is still my husband!" she argued.

"I am the man that has kept your bed warm! I am the man that stands by your side faithfully, loyally! I am the man that has taught Tyr how to wield an ax! I am the man that has put another in your belly! Me!" he shouted, startling her. "The moment my brother arrives on your shores, you throw that all away for him! You push me aside and ask me to bow!" he growled and slammed his ax into a tree. He ripped it free and shook his head, walking into the woods. 

"Ubbe!" she called out, but he did not respond, she did not chase him. She lingered in the woods a few moments longer and then mounted her horse, returning to the village. She did not go to Ivar, she needed loneliness for her thoughts and instead went to the rocks on the shore, sitting down. She stared at the sea, a storm was on the horizon and the waves were more choppy than usual. She closed her eyes and listened to the incoming storm rumble; the waves respond to them. 

"Elli?" a voice came, and she opened her eyes, she looked over her shoulder. Ivar stood there, further up on more firm sand and she sighed, carefully getting down. "What is wrong?" he asked.

"Ubbe has responded far worse than I first assumed," she answered as she walked by him, he took up pace beside her.

"He was not pleased you were letting me stay, then," he surmised.

"That's putting it lightly," she stated, and Ivar nodded. "He says you will never be satisfied with simply being by my side, that you will thirst for power," she said, and Ivar's jaw clenched. 

"He does not know me now," he said. "I have lost you once to power and will not do that again," he vowed and she looked up at him, then stopped walking. He stopped and looked down at her.

"Ivar," she began. "I am Queen here, I have had no man on my throne and will have no man on my throne," she said. "Ubbe has never betrayed me, he has always been loyal and for that reason, he will always take standing over you," she said, and it was obvious Ivar was annoyed but he did not speak it. "I carry his child now, we are beginning our own life and you have done nothing but disrupt it, turn it upside down," she said.

"I only came to make amends for what I have done to you," he said, and she nodded.

"I can appreciate that, I will not deny my affections and my love for you but Ubbe is the man in my bed, the father to my child and the whispered advice in my ear," she said. "If that is fine by you, you may stay but if you think you will not be able to handle this," she said and shook her head. "Then I suggest you sail on your way," she finished and gazed into his eyes. He reached a hand to her cheek and stroked it lovingly. 

"I cannot lose you now that I have found you again, I will swallow my pride to keep you," he vowed, and she leaned into his warm palm.

"It will take time, Ubbe will not trust nor will he be happy if I welcome you to my bed so soon after arrival," she said. 

"I will wait," he swore.

"Then let us hope Ubbe's love for me will see past this," she muttered and continued on to the hall, Ivar at her side. 

\--------------

The door crept open, bleeding light into the dark room and Elli's eyes fluttered open, she looked towards it. Ubbe's figure stood in the doorway but did not enter.

"Come to bed, Ubbe, it is empty I promise you," she said, laying her head back down and after a moment heard the door shut, his footsteps over the floor. She listened as he removed his shirt, his breeches and climbed in beside her, but he did not wrap his arms around her as he would. "I have told Ivar he is not welcome to my bed, that you are the only man within it," she said.

"And how did he take it?" Ubbe asked.

"He said he will swallow his pride to stay," she answered, and it fell quiet. "Ubbe, Tyr deserves his true father," she said.

"I know," he answered.

"And I cannot simply forget the love we shared," she continued.

"That is the part that pains me the greatest," Ubbe said and Elli rolled on her side, she gazed at Ubbe in the dimness. "For I have loved you far before Ivar," he said and she pulled herself closer to him, resting her hand on his bare chest. 

"It is your child I carry now, Ubbe," she reminded and took his hand, resting it on her belly. "It is you who sleeps in my bed, it is only you I allow between my legs and it is you whose advice I listen closest to," she said and kissed his lips. "Do not be jealous of what is not there," she pleaded.

"I will try," he offered, and she kissed him again. He wrapped a hand behind her head, holding her to the kiss and she climbed over him, straddling his naked thighs. He ran his fingers down her neck to her breasts that grew by the day and held them, kissing each. She felt his erection between her legs and pulled herself up slightly to allow its entrance, slowly moving down his length. She moaned at the welcomed intrusion and he sighed happily, she began to ride him. 

"You, Ubbe, you are my lord and love," she vowed. "You are my master in the bedroom," she said, moving his hand to her neck and he wrapped it firmly around. She tilted her head back, resting her hands on his chest as she continued to ride him, and his hips bucked upwards. He was swift, having her on her knees before she could know what happened and he gripped her neck, pulling her lips to his ear.

"Say it again," he demanded. "Say I am your master," he pushed.

"You are my master, Ubbe," she choked, and he growled, fucking her faster. 

"Tell me you love only me in this way," he commanded.

"I love you, Ubbe, I love my master," she continued, and he hummed happily at her words. He released her so she returned to her hands and grabbed onto her hips, slamming into her. He became unbridled and lost in his passion, causing her to whimper in both pleasure as well as pain. He slapped her ass and she jumped. "Ubbe," she begged, though she was not sure if it was for him to stop or to continue. He released and fell to the bed, gasping for air. She fell on her side and gazed at him. "I love you, Ubbe," she repeated.

"And I love you, my little one," he promised and kissed her hand, she smiled.


End file.
